The Pretend Pasifist and the Drama Queen
by CrazyinAbottle
Summary: Sora and Hidan have been friends ever since they were little. Did their friendship break when Hidan left the village killing people on the way? You will find out when Kisame brings Hidan back a very angry sacrifice. HidanxOC
1. Wanna be pacifists and Drama queens

(Ok ok so I know what your thinking…

Your guises brain- "what the hell? I thought you were working on your other stories that you have YET to finish! UPDATE THEM NOW WOMEN!"

EEEEP!

*hides behind Itachi.*

DON'T KILL MEEEEE! I have not abandoned my other stories! They are still there! Im still working on them!

This magical idea just popped into my head and distracted me! SO BLAME IT!

But that doesn't mean don't read it.

*Itachi disappears*

EEEP! Oh hey hey! Look! Words!

DISTRACTION! REEEAD!)

Chapter one -Wanna be pacifists and Drama queens.

It was a hot sticky day as I walked through the dusty streets of Yugakure. It was bad enough for this place to always be humid, hints the nickname, Village Hidden in Hot Water. For it to be hot as well? This was pure torture. My hair stuck to my face from sweat, making it look an even darker shade of red. I was used to living in these types of conditions though, so being the smart cookie I am, I always kept my hair in a short stubby ponytail.

As I walked through the streets I kicked up rocks and dust with my sandals, making my feet somewhat dirty, my dark blue eyes scanned the road looking for something to entertain myself with. Realizing this would just be another boring day, I sighed and kicked a rock across the empty street. I didn't really have any friends when I was younger. All the girls would say I'm too boyish and they don't want anything to do with 'my kind'. On the other hand all the boys don't want to hang out with a girl, even though I was a rough little rebel like them.

My mother always had said just to be myself, and I think that just backfired in my face but it's too late to change now. My mother died when I was five, from a ninja accident. Let's just say some of the ninja in this village are not honorable. No one could prove a thing though. Because they are ninja, here for our protection and well being. They are the pride and glory of this village. We should respect them they say. We should be thankful they say. I say that's a load of bullshit. Can't say that around my uncle though, he would smack me like the jerk he is.

My father on the other hand, well I never met him. My mother always said that I got my strong headed attitude from him though. That and my red hair. He died before I was born, so I can't say I know the guy. He was killed by a bunch of bandits. Hints another reason to dislike ninja in this village, sometimes they really don't do their job. Not all of them are bad though. Some of them are respectful and put their lives on the line. Those are the ones I respect the most. Not the handful of them who are jerks.

Any who, enough with my boring little history lesson. My name is Aoisora, but I am just called Sora. If you call me by my full name I will skin you alive, cover you in honey, and feed you to the flies. We clear on that? Good. I am 15 years old and I live with my grandparents and my evil uncle.

I want to be a fully fledged ninja that children will look up too. One that will squash all those jerks who call themselves ninja. My dream is a very hard dream to reach for though. My uncle despises women and thinks they belong in the kitchen. Well he can go jump off a cliff for all I care. I'm going to become a ninja whether he likes it or not.

When I was little, I secretly trained behind his back. My one and only friend, Hidan, taught me all the basics while he was a ninja in training himself. Another reason my dream will be difficult is because I'm a pacifist. Yes I know, stop your confusion right there. I hate violence... there I said it. My mother despised violence and did everything in her power to influence others on her ways. Including me.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Mine and Hidan's relationship has always been a rocky one. We would always drive each other crazy. He teased me for being what he called a 'wanna be pacifist'. I always teased him because he was so violent; this caused me to call him a 'drama queen.' We always stuck together though, he having my back, when I would have his. Even though we both hated having help with things.

I first met Hidan when I was 10, he was 12. I was walking down the path way to my ultra secret training spot when I heard voices. "What did you say to me _punk?_" an angry male growled from around the corner.

"I said, your blood needs to be spilled in a bloody massacre." Came a sarcastic boy's voice.

I raised my eyebrow, some guts this kid has. "You shouldn't speak that way to a _ninja_, yea brat!" came the angry growl again. My ear perked up at the word ninja. I then peeked around the corner to see a Yugakure ninja facing a young boy, around my age. The boy had silver hair and purple eyes. The oddest thing about him was he was grinning like a psycho.

I paid no attention to the boy though, I only wanted the ninja. Just as the jerk was about to strike the boy, I lashed out and took him by surprise. My little fist connected to the side of his face with a sickening crunch. An amused smile of excitement played across my face and I could practically feel the sparkle of electricity in my eyes.

The ninja dropped heavily to the ground snoring. Even though that hurt my hand like _hell_ it was still totally worth it. As I stood there with victory looking down at the unconscious ninja I cradled my fist and spit at him. I was getting ready to walk off when I heard another pissed off person. "_Hey_, what the fuck!"

I turned my attention to the boy. He had an annoyed scowl on his face. Geez, what language. "Oh, didn't see you there." I said with a smirk.

"That guy was_ my_ kill. I had him. I didn't need some little princess bitch to come and save me." He yelled.

I clenched my fists and marched up to him. Even though he was taller than me, I still didn't back down. "Excuse _you_! I wouldn't even bother saving your worthless ass! He had a punchable face, so therefore, I punched it!" I yelled, getting angrier by the second.

The boy lashed out and picked me up from my collar. I thrashed around, hating how shorter I was to him. "Listen here bitch. I'm known as the violent type. I could kill you if I wanted and right now and I kind of do." He said with a menacing smile.

"Fine. Go ahead." I demanded, feeling myself get hot with anger. His steady scowl faltered with confusion and surprise for a moment before he said, "There can only be one violent person in this town, and that is _me._" He flung me across the street and I landed with a skid.

I picked myself up off the ground and marched over to him again. "What is _your _problem bucko? Who said I was competing with you for whose-the-most-violent competition? I am a pacifist you jerk!" I shouted while flicking him in the forehead.

He looked dumbfounded before he broke into fits of laughter. "You? A _Pacifist_?" he yelled before breaking into laughter again.

"Yeah you ditz. I hate violence." I explained.

"Well you fail. Seeing how you just knocked out a ninja." He said still holding back his laughter.

"Like I said punchable face. Just wait tell you see one, it will be hard to resist." I mumbled. The passed out ninja started to stir on the ground. "Ya want some more?" I screeched while lunging over at him.

My lunge was stopped in midair by a hand who wrapped around my waist. "Shut up you dumb bitch! You were only lucky the first time! This time he's gonna kill you!" the boy said annoyed.

"Then why were _you_ picking a fight with him when you knew he was stronger?" I yelled struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I was bored." He answered lazily.

The ninja on the ground moaned while sitting up, that's when the boy bolted. Once we were a decent distance he dropped me on the ground. "Man I hate running away from a fight." He grumbled.

"Agreed." I muttered.

"Names Hidan." The boy, Hidan said, jabbing his thumb at himself.

"Sora." I replied.

"Pacifist? Really?" he said, laughing again. I punched him in the arm and growled. He held up his hands, "Geez someone is a bit touchy." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and started walking. He followed behind and it suddenly hit me. I knew who this kid is. My uncle talked about him all the time, saying he was a violent punk who needed to be arrested. My grandmother always argued with him, saying Hidan was always lonely, and had nothing better to do. I was a lonely kid too. I knew what that felt like.

I turned to see him startled at my sudden halt. "Yea wanna come train with me?" I asked, hiding my hopefulness. He looked shocked for a second, and then smiled.

"A pacifist training to be a ninja, now _that's_ hilarious." He smirked. I growled and spun on my heel, trailing off. "Wait!" he yelled behind me, clamping his hand down on my shoulder.

"I was only teasing, damn. Now where are we training at so I can kick your ass?" He asked.

I gave him a sly smile. "In your dreams bitch. Follow me."

OOooOOooOOooOO

Sora- age 15

Hidan- age17

I was on my way towards me and Hidan's hiding spot when I noticed a bunch of the villagers whispering and gossiping. Lately I have seen a lot of hush talking so I decided to go investigate. "What's going on?" I asked them curiously. They all looked up with furrowed brows and frowned.

"Seems Yugakure is turning into some tourist site." One of the old ladies whispered.

"What?" I said stunned, not believing what I heard.

"That's the truth." Another said.

I walked away from the group shocked. Yugakure can't become a tourist site! What about the ninjas? I hate them to death, but without the good ones this village will be like a target for bandits and enemies. We would have no protection! They can't do this!

I calmed myself down before heading off again. They are just old ladies; they have no idea what they are talking about.

As I entered me and Hidan's little spot outside of town, I seen him lounged out on a rock. "Hey ugly." I called as I approached. He glanced my way, a frown playing on his face.

"Took ya long enough, damn." He mumbled grumpily.

I smiled a cheesy grin and he seemed to ignore me. Looks like someone was in a sour mood. "Hey what's wrong with you drama queen?" I asked while poking him. He smacked my hand away and gritted his teeth. "Did you hear? This fucking place is becoming a _tourist attraction._" He spat, sounding disgusted.

"I know. I heard a bunch of old geezers talking about it earlier. It must be a rumor, it has to be." I said frowning.

"No. It's not a fucking _rumor_." He said infuriated.

I looked down at my feet not knowing what to say. All of a sudden Hidan whipped his hand out and punched a tree, causing a branch to break in half.

"Geez calm down Princess!" I yelled at him.

His head whipped around to mine. "This is fucking bullshit. I'm going to do something about this." Hidan said with a scary smile.

"What do you think you're going to do?" I asked, my eyebrow rose. He strode over to me, making me shrink a little, I clenched my fists. "The village's ninja that reside here are meant to kill. Not give out tours." He said anger filling his eyes.

I studied his furious face for a second before muttering, "Just don't do anything stupid." Then we carried on with our training. I couldn't help a little feeling in the bottom of my stomach that Hidan _was_ going to do something stupid, and that it was going to effect me. I pushed that thought aside though, focusing on our little brawl.

OOooOOooOOooOO

It wasn't the terrified screams that woke me up from my slumber. It was Hidan's maniac laughter that caused me to bolt up in my bed. I instantly grabbed my secret ninja bag that hidan gave me long ago. I didnt bother to get changed out of my sleepwear. I rushed out my door to see people running in the opposite direction. I couldn't see anything so I jumped up on my roof.

My breath caught in my chest at what I saw. Hidan was furiously slaughtering people, smiling and shrieking with laughter. That crazy drama queen! I specifically told him _not_ to do anything stupid! I started running in his direction dodging all the people running around.

"Hidan!" I shrieked once I was in hearing distance. His head snapped up and our eyes met. I was breathing heavy, with confusion in my eyes. The corners of his lips pulled up into a wide grin and he continued with being a psycho.

"You damn baka! Stop!" I yelled charging at him. He whipped around and blocked my attack pushing me backwards. "Stay out of this. I don't need your help." He growled.

"Help? You think I'm here to help you!" I yelled. "I came here to stop your dumb ass!"

He frowned. "Oh yeah, just go ahead and stop me." He spat before turning around.

I growled and lunged for his back, clinging on as tight as I could. He finally slammed my body against a house and I flew off hitting the ground with a thud. I coughed a couple times trying to get the air back into my lungs. He walked over towards me and picked me up by my hair. "Hidan! Ahhrgh put me down!" I cried, clawing at his hands.

He threw me against the wall and pinned me there, his hand squeezing my airway. "Ninjas are supposed to _kill_." He said in an icy voice.

I was gasping for air, struggling to get his hand off my throat. "Hi-dan!" I choked out. The corners of my vision were getting fuzzy with blackness. My head and lungs felt like they were going to explode. He leaned down to me and I felt his lips barely whisper against my ear, "Good bye Sora, ya wanna be pacifist." The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Hidan's crazy psychotic grin.

That's the last time I saw him…

(Well what do ya think? :D

I hoped you guys like it! AND LOOK! I put punctuation and capitalized my sentences! YAAAAY!

Hehe well PLEASE review! Kthxbye!

Love, Crazyinabottle)


	2. Matching Jackets and Old friends

(Geez. You guys suck at reviewing… I had no reviews

But I decided to update anyways because maybe you guys need another chapter to see if you like my story or not!

So please enjoy!)

Chapter 2 ~ Matching jackets and Old friends.

5 years later.

Hidan was lazily sprawled out on the couch as he watched Tobi and Deidara bicker back and forth. There hadn't been a mission for him and Kakuzu for days. He was getting bored with sitting around and not doing anything. He wanted some fun, some action, some _blood spill_.

"I do to have friends! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi hollered at Deidara.

"You can't have any friends when you're so annoying, yeah!" Deidara shouted back, ten times louder.

"Would you two fucking _shut up_!" Hidan growled, feeling a migraine coming on.

Both of them got quiet and looked his way. Tobi rushed over and leaned into Hidan's face. "Tobi has friends right?" he whined. "Frankly, I don't give a fuck." He said with a smile.

"That's because you _have_ no friends, hn." Deidara muttered.

"Shut up Blondie. Yeah I do." Hidan growled.

"Oh right, your _Jashin sacrifices'_ don't count, yeah." Deidara said. Hidan's eyebrow twitched. "I do to have a friend, and yes she is alive." Hidan said remembering his hot tempered friend.

"She?" Deidara spat, his eyebrow quirked.

"Oh who's your lady friend?" Tobi said, moving his hips in a girlish way.

"She's just a child hood friend." he muttered.

He hadn't seen Sora since the day he left Yugakure. It's been about 5 years since then. He remembered the pain and confusion in her dark blue eyes when she seen him slaughtering all those people. He remembered her soft hair in his grasp while she kicked and screamed. He also remembered all their days together. The days where they would do nothing but cause trouble. Or the days when he would teach her some ninja skills. He especially loved the days when they fought. He admired her fierce temper and how she would lash out with surprise and try to beat you to death. She said she was a pacifist, but even he knew that was a lie. She loved to fight, loved the adrenaline. Just like he did.

Just then, Kisame and Itachi walked into the room carrying travel bags. "Where are you two going?" Deidara asked with distaste while glaring at Itachi.

"We have a mission." Kisame said.

"What! How do you guys get a mission and I don't?" Hidan yelled furious.

"Calm down, it's just a small kidnapping." Kisame said rolling his eyes.

"That's not fair! I haven't had a sacrifice in over five days!" he said, remembering his last victim's screams of agony. "Ouch wow five days... "Deidara mumbled sarcastically.

"Will you stop getting your panties in a bunch if I bring you back a sacrifice?" Kisame growled.

Hidan looked up and blinked. "Uhh... Yeah that could work." He said smiling an evil smile. Kisame rolled his eyes and headed out the door. "Hurry up! Make sure it's a female!" Hidan called out after him.

The moon was bright and shining down on me as I walked through Yugakure. I was restless and decided to go for a walk, trying to run away from memories that seemed to be trying to catch up to me. I didn't really know where I was walking to, but somehow I ended up in me and Hidan's secret training spot. I haven't been here in forever. I smiled as I saw all the crevices and broken rocks that were broken down from heavy landings, punches, and dodges.

Ever since Hidan left, my grandfather took over the job of training me. I was surprised when he asked me if he could train me. He said he already knew I was training with Hidan; I never did keep secrets well.

So I said yes, seeing how we had nothing better to do. My grandfather was lonely since my grandma passed away. She had a heart attack the night of Hidan's rampage. Now my level of skills is at the Jounin level.

It wasn't easy achieving this. I remember all the muscle strains, sweaty clothes, scars, and tears it took to reach this level. Let's hope Hidan isn't too strong now, I still need to kick his ass for killing innocent people.

My specialty is wind and Tiejutsu. My grandpa gave me an antique wind staff, passed down from generation to generation. It is wooden, but very strong. It could fold up so you could easily carry it. It could also be used as a sort of whip I guess. It had carving designs that swirled all the way down, looking like wind carrying leaves and blossoms.

I went over and sat down on the flat rock that I and Hidan always sat on. I clenched my fists, holding back my anger. That stupid ass! He just up and left, killing people while he was at it! Now he's considered a missing Nin. Well he fucked up his life not mine so why do I care? It was his choice, not mine. I got up off the rock and walked away, feeling like I could care less about what Hidan did. I was better off without him anyways.

For the past few nights I have been dreaming of him. It wasn't anything embarrassing; it was just of me in a dark room chained to a bed, as bad as that sounds... Then the big metal door would open and Hidan would be standing there with a smirk on his face. I paid no attention to it though.

As I was walking back I noticed not a person was in sight. I also noticed that the street lights were not on anymore. Something was obviously not right so I stopped right in my tracks.

"Hellooo?" I called clutching my staff that was clipped to my side. 

I turned around only to get the shit scared out of me. There was a man standing there, just staring at me. Weirdo.. He had black hair and he wore a black cloak with funny red cloud things on them. He was also using Sharingan. My father had told me of a clan named the Uchiha's with this special ability. He said only three were still alive. I guess this is one of them. "Who are you?" I asked snapping open my staff.

"Resistance is useless." He said in monotone.

"I'm not resisting anything weirdo. I am simply asking you a question." I stated.

"We won't answer your questions until you answer ours." Came a grumbly voice. I spun around only to meet a very tall muscular guy. He had blue skin and kind of resembled a shark. Ok… this is about the weirdest thing I have seen in my entire life.

"Umm… ok fish man... tell your friend to drop his Genjutsu." I said a little creeped out.

"She's smarter than I thought." He growled. "I told you not to underestimate her Kisame." said the Sharingan user. "Wasn't planning on it Itachi." Fish boy muttered.

"Ok. Would you guys _please_ not talk about me when I'm right here?" I growled. They both looked at me, the blue one smirked. "Where is Yushiro Yoshida?" Itachi asked. I was surprised, but I didn't let it show. What in the world could they want with him? He's just a helpless old man!

"Don't know him." I said.

"You're lying." Itachi accused.

"I am not!" I shouted angry.

"Your eyes are telling me that you are." He said. God damn him and his Sharingan! I narrowed my eyes,

"What is your business with him?" I asked. Fish stick started laughing, "Like we would tell you." He spat. "Shut it fish brain." I growled and He growled back.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Itachi said, seeming not to care. Should I just tell him where he is? Maybe these guys are his old childhood friends? That's very unlikely… Nah I'm going to do this the hard way.

I lunged at Kisame swinging my staff at him causing a wind current to blast him back. What was left standing was just a puddle of water. Damn… water clones. I quickly jumped out of reach as a big white sword came swinging at me.

"FISHIE GO BACK TO THE SEA!" I screamed as I spun my staff in circles creating an air current. Leaves and dust blew along with the wind as I controlled it in different directions. I swung the air current sharply at Kisame whipping him back.

He crashed into a tree causing it to snap in half. I did a backhand spring to avoid collision with a bunch of kunai throw by Itachi Uchiha. "Hey, Pink Eye, what business do you have with an old geezer like Yushiro?" I asked.

"That is none of your concern. Where is his whereabouts?" He said in monotone.

"How rude. You come storming into my village, attack me, and demand questions when you won't even answer mine first!" I yelled clenching my fists.

Itachi glanced at Kisame picking twigs out of his hair and then looked at me. "You attacked us first.." I heard Kisame mutter.

"He has a special keke genki that we want." Itachi said.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. My skinny, old, goofball of a grandpa has a keke genki? I started busting up laughing.

"What is so funny?" Fish man growled.

I ignored his question by laughing even harder.

"Itachi? Can I kill her?" Kisame growled annoyed. "Just bring her back for a sacrifice." He said not really caring. "That's a great idea." He said smiling, showing sharp shark like teeth.

I wiped a tear from my eye and sighed. "Honestly, you guys must be mistaken." I said. They didn't say anything. "Seriously, I think I would know if my own grandpa had a keke genki." I said.

Well there went my stupid identity.

"_What_?" Kisame asked.

"What?" I said, trying to cover my mistake up.

"You're his granddaughter." Itachi said stepping forward.

"Whose? What are you talking about?" I said stepping back.

"Kisame." Itachi said.

Next thing I know is shark boy is coming at me trying to grab me. "Stay back you perverted fish stick!" I yelled as I threw kunai attached to paper bombs at him.

The bombs exploded causing a whole bunch of dust to rise. I stood back, studying the scene, looking for the two. Once I didn't see them I turned to run. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Itachi. I didn't have time to turn to run again because something heavy hit my neck. All my bets are on fish stick man. My vision went blurry as I fell to the ground.

Then came a heavy sleep.

-Hidan's POV

"Kisame and Itachi are back." Came Kakuzu's low grumble of a voice.

I looked up from sharpening my scythe. "It's about fucking time!" I yelled annoyed. I mean for fucks sake! It doesn't take almost 2 days to kidnap an old man and bring back a sacrifice for me. Tobi and Deidara have been asking me nonstop about my stupid 'lady friend'.

I got up and went to go find them in the labyrinth of hallways that was the Akatsuki base. As I walked down the halls Tobi came bouncing down towards me. Fuck me.

"Hidan! Your sacrifice is a pretty young girl!" Tobi screamed with glee.

"So it is a girl huh?" I said rounding the corner.

Kisame had my victim dangling over his shoulder, though I couldn't see her face. "Please make her death painfully. She was a pain to deal with." Kisame growled as I smirked.

"I thought you said she was unconscious the whole time, hn?" Deidara muttered.

"She was…" he muttered. He dropped her to the floor and my smirk faded as I stopped breathing.

"Hidan?" Tobi said poking me.

After all these years.. it had to be her.

"HIDAN!" Deidara yelled causing me to snap out of it.

"Take her back." I growled while turning to leave. I'll just pretend like it never happened.

"What's wrong, hn?" Deidara asked confused.

"Just take that bitch back!" I yelled stomping off.

"You know her." Itachi asked making it sound like a statement. I froze and turned to see everyone's confused faces. Suddenly Deidara smirked. "So this is your lady friend yeah?" he said.

"No!" I yelled, but I had said it too quickly.

"Pretty lady your lady friend!" Tobi yelled while jumping over to Sora unconscious on the ground. He picked her up and started running.

"Tobi what are you doing with her?" Kisame roared.

"Hidan can't sacrifice pretty lady!" Tobi yelled back.

"Tobi! Damn it you bastard! Put her down she's gonna wake up!" I screamed at him. Everyone started chasing Tobi down the hall.

If she wakes up and sees me… I'm fucked.

As Tobi ran down the hall with Sora over his shoulder Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan chased after him. Itachi didn't even bother in participating.

Just as Tobi was going to round the corner, Kisame pulled out a ninja star and threw it at him. It logged itself into the ground along with the bottom of Tobi's cloak. He fell flat on his face causing Sora's limp body to go flying through the air.

Everyone froze as she hit the ground with a thud. When they seen her chest move up and down as a sign she was breathing they sighed in relieph. She moaned and started to stir.

"She's waking up yeah!" Deidara yelled.

Everyone rushed over to her and stood above her.

I opened my eyes to see three people standing above me. One was Kisame I knew that by his blue skin tone. There was a male that had long blond hair tied into a ponytail. Yellow bangs covered his right eye; his left eye was a light grey. He was kind of girlish in a way.

The other one wore a mask with a hole on the left side. It was orange and looked like it was a lollipop. They all wore a black cloak with red clouds on them.

Then I remembered I was kidnapped. I lashed my hand out and tripped Kisame, causing him to fall on the other two. I jumped up and bolted down whatever hallway this was.

"Hey Strawberry." Came a familiar voice.

I stopped immediately and froze. My breath was caught in my throat. I slowly turned to see Hidan leaning against the wall with a big fat smirk on his face. He looked just as he did except he was taller and more muscular. His eyes told me that he has seen and done things that no one should ever think of doing. He was wearing a cloak just like the others. His eyes held amusement and humor. I was frozen, I couldn't move.

"Cat got your tongue?" he mocked.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I clenched my fists. After all this time _that's_ all he has to say? Not even a 'hello Sora!' or a freckin 'it's been awhile!'

"Well look who it is. What did you do? Join a club with matching jackets?" I said smiling.

The others stood behind him in disbelieve, watching us back and fourth. Hidan growled and punched the wall. "Calm down drama queen." I muttered.

"I see you haven't changed." He growled.

"Oh I have changed. Since you left I have been training even harder." I said.

"Oh really? Whys that?"Hidan asked.

"So I can kick your ass." I growled.

"I can sense an upcoming romance!" Tobi whispered in the background. No one paied attention though.

"Oh but Sora, I thought you were a Pacifist!" Hidan said in a fake surprised tone.

"I am you jerk!" I shouted as I lunged at him.

He dodged me but I kicked off the wall and tackled him to the ground. "Killing innocent people is unforgivable! I told you not to do anything stupid dumb ass!" I growled as I raised my fist to punch him.

Suddenly I felt a sharp punch to the back of my neck. My vision went blurry and I collapsed.

Sora raised her hand getting ready to hit me. There was blood lust in her eyes, but also pain. Then out of nowhere Itachi hit her in the back of the head. Her eyes drooped and she landed softly on my chest.

"Why did you do that? I was getting ready to fucking block her!" I yelled.

"You can't just let hostages run around." He said.

I growled and stared down at Sora's unconscious form. She still looked like the same ol' Sora except she was older. She was a tad bit taller but not by much. Her hair had grown some but it was still short. She had lost some of her baby fat, and now her face was more slim and feminine. She also was more muscular and developed.

"What was all that about, hn?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing." I grumbled as I got up from the ground.

"What do you want to do with her?" Kisame asked.

"Put her in one of the holding cells." I said. "Ill deal with her later." I grumbled as I walked down the hall. What the hell was her problem? She looked so mad at me.

I smiled to myself then, this is going to be very interesting…

( Alright well I hoped you liked this! Please Please PLEASE review this time! Remember

Reviews = motivation = more updates!:D )


	3. Lonely days and Paybacks a Bitch

**Hello people of the interweb! I are back!**

**And I am here with a new chapter update!:D **

**This one is about how Hidan and Sora came to be friends. We all know Hidan would never hang out with a girl. Hehe! Or would he? **

**I want to thank my 2 reviewers!:D**

**Miko Hayashi- Omg that would be hilarious!:D I might steal that idea if you don't mind! Thanks for your review!**

**ComicGeek- Your wish has been granted!:D I am glad that you want me to keep going! I wasn't for sure if the people of FanFiction liked this idea or not! **

**Alright my lovelies! Here is your chapter! Enjoy:3**

Chapter 3- Lonely days and Paybacks a Bitch.

Sora- age 10

Hidan- age 12

I was walking down the road out of Yugakure; I had decided to run away that day. It was the day after I first met Hidan. As we trained I learned that he was a ninja in training, which made me jealous to the brim. He taught me some techniques that day; he was always cussing and using sarcasm.

After I got back to my house my uncle was waiting for me, along with the ninja that I had knocked out earlier. See, I didn't realize at the time of my 'knocking him out cold' that he already knew who I was and was friends with my uncle. I guess jerks stick together these days…

So when I got home I got the beating of my life. My uncle even waited for my grandparents to leave the house. My punishment wouldn't have been so cruel if they were there. After my beating, I decided that I was done with this crappy life, so here I am walking the country road just outside of Yugakure.

I yawned as I looked up at the warm sun; this was going to be a long walk. I had packed all the important things like clothes, weapons, money, and food. I wasn't stupid; I knew what I was doing.

I suddenly had the thought of Hidan. What an odd person he was. He was so violent and sarcastic all the time. I wonder what had crawled up his butt and made him grumpy. For some unknown reason though, I kind of liked him. Not like 'oh-my-gosh-I-am-totally-in-love-with-you' like, but a like as in, he's a cool dude to hang out with. Now there's a slight chance that he may hate me, seeing how he kept calling me annoying.

I looked up, realizing I had gotten to a forest. I must have been pretty deep in thought for this much time to pass without my knowing. Usually I am bored within 5 minutes when I walk down the dusty streets of Yugakure.

So being the smart cookie I am, I decided to jump from branch to branch. That's usually how all the ninja travel these days. Its way more efficient to travel this way too.

As I built up speed, I noticed that the tree branches were slick. However, I had noticed this to late already and I slipped causing the branch to break. I gasped as I saw the ground flying up towards me at an alarming rate.

I cried out in pain as I landed on the ground causing the breath to rush out of me. I looked up just in time to see the big ass branch land on my leg. I heard a loud popping noise as it landed. Pain went shooting up through my leg and I went pale and began to feel sick.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed out, clutching my thigh. I blinked back hot tears that were starting to form.

My leg was trapped under the heavy branch. My leg felt uneasy and strange, indicating that it was broken. I laid there breathing heavy as I held on to my dull, throbbing, and agitated leg. I tried moving the branch but that only caused me to hiss out in pain. Plus the branch was way too heavy for me to lift in this state.

I realized I only had three options.

1.) Suck it up and try to move the branch. This would probably only because my leg to get into even worse shape. Also, what was I going to do once I got the branch off of me? It's not like I was going to be walking home.

2.) I could just sit and wait. Someone has to be coming this way. This option wouldn't be very smart though. My bone would probably heal wrong by the time someone found me. Either that or I would get eaten by a wild animal. Or I would bleed to death.

3.) I could swallow my pride and call out for help. I disliked this choice the most since I was very head strong and liked to do things _without_ anyone's help. But this choice was the best one I had right now. If it didn't work out I could always go to option number 1.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs feeling awkward. "IS SOMEONE OUT THERE? HELP I NEED HELP!" I screamed even louder.

I hated feeling like the damsel in distress. I wasn't some wimpy girl who screamed at every spider she saw. I was the girl who rolled in the dirt, picked on bugs, and loved wearing pants.

After about half an hour's calling out for help I decided to quit for the moment. I was feeling hot and dizzy and hungry. I searched for my bag and realized it was way too far away from me for me to reach.

"This is fucking bullshit." I muttered as I glared at my bag. My throat felt raw and soar. I tried swallowing a lot of my spit to help it but that didn't do anything.

Suddenly I heard someone or something rustle in the bushes. I snapped my head around only to see Hidan. He took one look at me and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I muttered.

"Well you were calling for help weren't you?" he asked still laughing.

"_You _came to help?" I scoffed.

"No, I came to make fun of the person who needed help." He said smirking.

"You're a dick you know that?" I shouted angrily at him.

"You're a fucking bitch." He grumbled.

"Well are you going to help me or not?" I asked after a moment of our glaring contest.

"I already told you no." he said.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" I screamed at him.

"You're really fucking annoying you know that?" he spat.

"If you don't help me I will find a way out of this and come annoy your ass until the day you are put in your grave!" I threatened.

His face turned to a scowl as he calculated his options. "Alright fine…" he huffed. He came over and lifted the branch off of me, throwing it into a tree with a loud smack. He crouched down to inspect my bleeding leg.

"Looks like it's broken." He muttered.

"Noooo reaalllly?" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and started to dig around in his ninja bag. He pulled out some bandages and started to rap my leg.

"Ouch! Watch it!" I hissed as he jarred my leg. He tied the bandage tight to stop the blood flow. I hissed out in pain as he lifted me up and placed me on his back.

"Hold on tight. If you fall off it's not my fault." He grumbled.

I wrapped my hands tightly around his neck and he looped his arms around my legs. Then we were off, flying through the air as he hopped from branch to branch.

"What were you out here doing in the first place." He asked.

"Getting away." I said tiredly.

Hidan eyed my bruised body and nodded his head in understandment after a moment. It was silent for a few moments after that. "You know you could have just killed him." He smirked breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah because that would solve _all_ my problems." I replied sarcastically.

After a couple of minutes, exhaustion got the best of me and I drifted off to sleep. The next thing I feel is Hidan shaking me awake.

"Wake up." He said impatiently.

I opened my eyes to see that we had arrived at the Yugakure Hospital. He walked in and got some odd looks from the people in the waiting room. I stuck my tongue out at them and they immediately stopped, turning away with a frown. A nurse led Hidan into a room and he set me down on the hospital be.

"That's just fucking great." He grumbled looking down at his pants stained with my blood.

"Calm down ya drama queen. It will come out." I muttered rolling my eyes.

The nurse came back in then and started to treat my wounds.

"Well, I'm out." Hidan said awkwardly heading for the door.

"Thanks..." I mumbled. He just rolled his eyes and walked out.

After being a prisoner in the hospital for a couple of weeks, the cast finally came off and was replaced with a brace. It was easier to walk in and I didn't look like an idiot limping everywhere.

My main goal as soon as I walked out of the hospital was to find that jerk Hidan. He didn't even come visit me to see if I was alright or not! He probably didn't even care! The only person who came and visited me was my grandparents. That was like 3 times a week since they were so old. So I sat there, all alone, bored out of my fucking mind. I was going to get revenge by annoying the hell out of him.

I marched down the street looking for any sign of the silver haired boy. After about 20 minutes of searching, I found him lounging in a restaurant eating spare ribs.

"He-looo _Princess._" I sang with an evil grin. He looked up from taking a bite and scowled.

"The fuck do you want?" he asked.

"I'm hangin around you from now on Drama queen. You better get used to it, cause you're stuck with me." I said smirking.

His face went from shock to disgust within seconds. "Fuck you. Go away." He said after a second. Then he continued to eat. I plopped myself down beside him and stole a rib and started to munch on it. He pushed his plate away from me and growled.

"Some ones a bit touchy today!" I sang while poking him in the cheek. He swatted my hand away and stood up, paying for the ribs as he walked out with me tailing along beside him.

"So what are we doin today?" I asked.

He started to walk faster but I matched his long strides by picking up my pace as well. He suddenly stopped and spun around grabbing the collar of my shirt and hoisting me up.

"Listen you 'wannabe pacifist'. Stop. Following. Me. Around." He growled.

He threw me on the ground and stalked of in the opposite direction. I got up and surprised him with a tackle. We landed on the ground in a pile.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"Annoying you idiot!" I yelled.

"Why!" he screamed back at me.

He pinned me to the ground and I fought him. Villagers were starting to stop and see what all the commotion was about. "You didn't even visit me once! I sat there bored out of my fucking mind!" I screamed with anger.

He raised an eyebrow. "You aren't my responsibility. Why the fuck should I care?" he said. We got up off the ground and stood there for a couple of moments, just glaring at each other.

"You better suck it up right here and now. You're stuck with me." I growled. He scowled at me and continued walking, trying to ignore me.

That's how it went on for a couple of months. I would go and find Hidan in the mornings and annoy him. Sometimes it was hard to find him, but I eventually did and I was met with a jumble of curse words. Our days consisted of me just following him around. Sometimes we would train, or he would go to a restaurant, he even would torment animals. When he tried to ignore me, I would try to be more annoying. Sometimes he would have a mission to go on. So I would wait tell he got back.

Then when the sun was setting I would wave off and yell, "See ya tomorrow!"

He would reply something like, "Yeah, we will see about that."

I decided finally to stop annoying him after what seemed like months. My uncle was always asking where I was and when he found out I would get in trouble. I had to lay low for awhile…

It had been two days since Sora tailed along with Hidan. He was wondering where the heck she was. He would walk down the streets, making it obvious about where he was, seeing if she would find him. He wondered why she had stopped all of a sudden. He was kind of getting used to her.

Hidan decided he might as well see what her problem is. He walked down the street, searching for her. He didn't know where she lived so his search would be difficult. Suddenly he heard a door slam, almost making it come off its hinges. He turned to see Sora, her face was red and she was clutching her fists.

"SORA! YOU GET BACK HERE!" he heard a man yell from inside the house.

"BITE ME! IM NOT YOUR DAMN SLAVE!" she yelled back louder. She glanced over in Hidan's direction, realizing someone was there. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Calm down Strawberry. I didn't know you _owned_ the street." He said. She rolled her eyes and started walking down the road. "Hey, Strawberry why haven't you been annoying me?" he asked.

She stopped and turned, her eye brow was raised. The corners of her mouth were pulled up into a smirk. "Oh? You missed me that bad, huh?" she snickered.

"What! NO!" Hidan yelled.

Sora just laughed and turned to walk again. Realizing Hidan was still following her she turned. "Do you need something Princess?" she asked eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

"No. It's payback time. You're stuck with _me_ now." Hidan said smirking.

Sora scowled at Hidan and began to walk faster. Hidan grabbed the end of her scarf and yanked her back. She hit the ground with a thud and began cussing at him.

"You bastard!" she yelled as she swung her fists at him.

"Whoa there _you pacifist!_" he yelled dodging her.

She grumbled at him and started walking again, this time making sure he couldn't grab for her scarf.

"Paybacks a bitch, aint it?" Hidan said with a sinister grin.

**Yaaaay! Those two are going to be the greatest of friends! **

**Haha well in the future chapters you will get to see their childhood every once in awhile. **

**I wanted these two to have some history together so I have been trying to come up with some.**

**Any ideas that you would like to throw out? **

**Please review! Reviews are like brownies. Everyone loves them!xD**


	4. Surprise Keke Genki and Food Fights

**WEEE! Thank you guys for your lovely reviews and your wonderful ideas!**

**ComicGeek- I have thought about Hidan threatening her Uncle too though I'm not sure how I'm going to plan that out yet.. I also love your idea of them causing a hilarious uproar! I'm going to steal that if you don't mind! Thanks for your review!**

**Soulfangirl17- I have thought of a couple of kissing scenes but I'm not for sure which ones I want to use yet! The kiss won't come for awhile because both Hidan and Sora have to realize their feelings. And we all know they will go into denial! I have to come up with a way for them to push aside their pride and tell each other! Thanks for your review!:D**

**TNTkitten- Thank you so much for the motivation!:D And for your review! Keep on readin!:D**

Chapter 4~ Surprise Keke Genki and Food Fights

"Leader Pein has called us into a meeting." Kakuzu grumbled to Hidan.

"Fuuuck." Hidan sighed as he got up from the couch.

They walked down the hall in silence and stopped at two double doors. They opened them seeing all the other members sitting at a long table.

"Sit." Came Pein's stern voice.

Kakuzu sat down in a chair and Hidan just plopped himself into one.

"Now since everyone is here we can begin." Pein said standing up. "We now have Yushiro Yoshida in our custody. His keke genki is very important for our plans." He explained. Hidan raised his eyebrow, now interested.

"What exactly is his keke genki, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Precognition. He has the power to see the future. This keke genki is very rare and we believe he is the last one to use it." Pein explained.

"How does it work!" Tobi shouted.

"The person with this keke genki is said to have dreams when they are asleep. Their eyes will glow white and they will see the future. It is rare to see a person use it when they are awake." Pein said as he sat back down.

"Lord Pein, Kisame and I have some important information to add." Itachi said.

"Yes?"

"We intended to bring back a sacrifice for Hidan. We recently found out that this girl is the granddaughter of Yushiro." Itachi finished.

"What?" Hidan said standing.

"Hidan sit." Pein ordered.

"Fucking bullshit..." Hidan mumbled as he slumped down in the chair.

"Hidan. You and Kakuzu are to interrogate Mr. Yushiro. Find out any information that is valuable." Pein ordered before dismissing them.

"Great..." Hidan groaned as they walked down the hall to the interrogation room.

"You know Yushiro Yoshida." Kakuzu stated. "Yeah..." Hidan grumbled.

They opened the medal door to find an old man chained to the wall. He had grey hair pulled back into a low pony tail. He looked up and spotted Hidan.

"Hidan! It's nice to see you!" he chuckled.

"Shut up Yushiro. We know you have this keke genki. Now tell us everything you know or we will kill Sora." Hidan said smirking.

"You? Kill Sora? We both know that you wouldn't even consider hurting her Hidan." The old man chuckled. Hidan lashed out and punched him in the stomach. Yushiro doubled over in pain coughing up blood.

"Cut the bullshit. I strangled her before I can do it again." Hidan shouted.

"After you left she was so angry." The old man said between coughs. Hidan frowned and stepped back. "She said she was angry because you killed innocent people but that's not the truth. She was angry because you left her there Hidan. After you left things got worse for her." He said.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Hidan said kicking him in the ribs.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu said sternly. "Ignore his remarks. Just get the information." He ordered.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm workin on it." Hidan mumbled. Hidan walked up to the old man and grabbed his collar lifting him up. "Now, tell us what you know about your fucking keke genki." Hidan said in a threatening tone.

"Mine? No I don't have it anymore." Yushiro breathed.

"What?"

"I gave it to Sora." Yushiro smiled.

"What do you mean you gave it to Sora!" Hidan yelled throwing him up against the wall.

"I mean exactly what I said. I passed it on to Sora without her knowledge." He explained.

Hidan threw him against the wall and stormed out of the room with Kakuzu following him.

"This makes things complicated." Kakuzu grumbled.

"No shit." Hidan muttered.

Sora- age 12

Hidan- age 14

Two children sat on swings in the back of a playground. They watched as other children laughed and played.

"Hidan?" asked the girl next to him.

"Yeah?" he replied lazily.

"Would you like to come over to my house and hang? My grandparents want to see who I'm hanging out with these days. Plus you have never been to my house before." She said as she looked at her feet.

"What about your uncle?" he asked.

"So? Who gives a fuck about him?" she said clutching her fits.

Hidan looked at her with a smirk. "Well I guess. Seeing how you practically begged me." He said.

"I did not!" she yelled punching him in the arm.

"Calm down strawberry." Hidan chuckled.

"Come on, let's blow this dump." She muttered standing up.

Later that night Hidan knocked on her door feeling awkward.

"Sora your boyfriends here!" he heard her grandmother tease. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" he heard Sora yell.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sora stood there smiling. Her cheeks were still red from her grandmother's comment.

"Come on in princess." She said opening the door more for him. He stepped in and took off his shoes.

"Hello Hidan! I have heard so much about you! Sora talks about you all the time! We're glad she met you!" her grandmother rambled.

"Let's go to my room before I die of embarrassment." Sora mumbled walking up the stairs. Hidan followed behind her awkwardly. "Thanks again for coming." She muttered scratching her head.

They walked into a small room with a bed and a dresser. There were some books scattered here and there along with some clothes.

"Well this is my room." She said.

Hidan plopped himself down on her bed and crossed his legs.

"Nice." He said smirking.

Sora threw herself down beside him and huffed a sigh.

"Not really." She said looking up at the ceiling.

Hidan looked over at the door and noticed scratched and dents on the door. "What happen with your door?" he asked standing and going over to it.

"Nothing." She said averting her eyes.

Hidan raised his eye brows and walked over to her. "Nothing? It doesn't look like nothing?" he said testing her.

"I said it was nothing!" Sora said swinging her fists at him.

"Whoa calm down wanna be pacifist!" he said holding up his hands.

Suddenly the door down stairs opened with a bang and Sora's face went pale. "We have a guest and your drunk?" came Sora's grandfather.

"Waa? Who?" Sora's uncle slurred. "Hidan, Sora's friend." Her grandmother said.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

Hidan looked at Sora as they heard heavy footsteps travel up the stairs. Suddenly the door burst open and Sora's uncle stood there with watery, red, angry eyes. "You are not allowed in this house." He said jabbing a finger at Hidan.

"The hell he is! He can come here if he wants!" Sora said standing up.

"You be quiet! Don't make me lock you in here again for a week!" he yelled.

Hidan now knew why there were scratch marks on the door. Hidan's hand connected with the side of the drunken man's head so fast Sora didn't even see it coming. He hit the floor with a thud. Hidan grabbed Sora's wrist and bolted out the window.

"What did you do that for?" she screamed as they flew through the air.

"He's a bastard that's why!" Hidan yelled angry. Once they reached Hidan's house he put Sora down.

"Were staying here tonight." He grumbled.

Sora looked over at the small shack. It looked worn down and dirty.

"You live here?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah? There a problem?" Hidan said glaring at her.

"No." she said smiling.

"There's only one bed so we have to share." Hidan muttered awkwardly once they were inside.

"That's alright." Sora said as she kicked off her shoes.

"Hey, ahh.. if your uncle ever.. ya know.. causes problems.. you just come to my house. Got that?" he said. Sora looked over at him, his cheeks were red and he was twiddling his thumbs.

"Well yeah I'm comin to your house, I see that your fridge is stalked with food." She said smirking. Hidan rolled his eyes and threw a pillow in her face.

"Oh just go to sleep." He muttered.

My head was pounding and my body was sore. I tried to move my hand to rub my head but I realized my hands were bound. I opened my eyes to find myself in a cold metal room chained to an old bed. Dejavoo…

I growled as I pulled on the chains. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I screamed in anger.

After a couple of minutes of waiting I started to thrash around. The chains made clinking noises as I shouted in anger.

"HIDAN YOU JERK!" I screamed.

I was absolutely livid. After all these years, after all I have been through; he chains me to a fricken bed!

"Calm down ya big baby." Hidan chuckled in the door way. I didn't notice that he had been standing there.

"Hidan! Get me out of these!" I ordered rattling the chains.

"Now why the fuck would I do that?" he laughed. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Sora, you're my hostage." He said serious all of a sudden.

"_What?_" I asked in not understanding.

"Kisame and Itachi kidnapped you in order for me to sacrifice you." He explained.

"Why the hell would you need to be sacrificing people?" I asked.

"For my religion of course!" he said laughing.

"You? Religion?" I asked cracking up laughing.

"Yes. Jashinism. Everything is about complete destruction and blood lust." Hidan said with a crazy grin.

"Sounds like you..." I muttered.

Hidan seems more…. How do I put this? Crazy, loco, unstable? Evil?

"Now strawberry, seeing how I can't sacrifice you anymore… You are to hang with me and Kakuzu." He said with a pout.

"Why?" I asked mumbling.

"Because your special, Sora." He smirked.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS STUPID YOU DRAMA QUEEN!" I shouted angrily.

"You have keke genki idiot." Hidan shouted at me.

"No I don't, that's my grandfather." I said.

"Well surprise! He gave it to you." He muttered.

"What? No you're lying!" I said.

"Well it is. I talked to him myself." He grumbled.

"What? He's here! Let me speak to him!" I yelled.

Suddenly Hidan's face went pale blank. "He's dead." He said. I froze; I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. "He had a heart attack an hour ago." Hidan said seriously. I didn't say anything after that I just stared blankly up at the ceiling. "Well seeing how the Akatsuki needs your power, your sort of a prisoner/member now." Hidan said awkwardly.

"Great.." I said sarcastically.

"Someone will be back in an hour to get you. You are meeting Pein." Hidan said before stepping out of the doorway. Just before the door was about to shut he mumbled, "Sorry about your grandfather." And then the door was shut along with the '_click_' of the lock. Wow. That was the very first time I ever heard him say sorry. Am I dreaming..?

"DON'T JUST LEAVE ME CHAINED TO A FUCKING BED!" I screamed after him. I heard his chuckle from down the hall and then it was silent.

Well this is just peachy. I have been kidnapped- BY HIDAN OF ALL PEOPLE! My grandfather is dead. That means if I ever do get out of here, I have to live with my Uncle…. Or I could just stay here…?

Hidan basically said I was a member. I'm just a member that can't leave or I will be killed? Wait they need me so I won't be killed…

And who the hell is Pein?

As I sat there thinking about the situation I was in I decided to pass the time and try to get out of these chains. I yanked at them to try to get them lose but nothing was happening.

So seeing how that plan failed, I decided to use some chakra to get these puppies off. I gathered chakra in my hands for it to suddenly drain away.

Great. Chakra sucking chains. WHO THE FUCK HAS CHAKARA SUCKING CHAINS. Oh right. The people who fucking doesn't want me to get out of them. Peachy.

I suddenly felt more tired so I huffed an angry sigh and decided to get some sleep.

oOoOo

"What do you think she is like!" Tobi squealed.

"I don't know, hn." Deidara muttered for the tenth time.

"She seemed friendly!" Tobi said with glee.

"Yeah.. If you count cocky to be friendly, hn." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I wonder if she would be my friend to!" Tobi wondered.

"If you want to know so much about her why don't you just go ask Hidan, yeah!" Deidara said while rubbing his temples.

"Great idea!" Tobi said while grabbing onto Deidara and dragging him down the hall. "Wait- Leave me out of this yeah!" he yelled while stumbling.

Hidan was lounging on the couch sharpening his tools while Kakuzu counted money when all of a sudden Tobi busted through the door towing Deidara along. "Tobi? What the hell?" Hidan yelled annoyed.

"Tell us about Sora!" Tobi said while plopping himself down in front of Hidan. He dragged Deidara down next to him. Apparently he wanted story time. Hidan leaned back onto the couch and propped his feet up on the table.

"Why?" Hidan asked eyeing them.

Kakuzu grumbled something about 'You people don't know how to be quiet' while shuffling to the back of the room.

"Because I wanna know about her! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled. "Right Dei-Dei?" he said while turning towards an annoyed blonde.

"Do not call me that. *sigh* We- I mean he just wants to know what our newest member will be like. So we will know how to tolerate her. Yeah?" he said with the roll of his eye.

"She's stubborn, hot-tempered, sarcastic, fast, tomboyish, somewhat aggressive, impulsive, and clumsy. Happy?" Hidan said while continuing with his scythe.

"Wow you seem to know _a lot _about her, hn?" Deidara said with a smirk.

"Well yeah I have known her for about 11 years- wait- what the fuck are you implying!" he yelled while jumping up.

"Whoa, whoa, pervert. I wasn't implying anything." He said while holding up his hands with a 'back off' motion.

"I am not a pervert!" Hidan yelled as Tobi giggled, "Why are you getting so red Hidan?"

"Awwwhh he's blushing, yeah." Deidara teased.

"Would you morons keep quiet?" grumbled Kakuzu right before Hidan was going to explode.

"Lets go get her!" Tobi screamed while trying to whisper.

"And this is where I'll take my leave." Deidara said. "Me too." Hidan mumbled.

"OH no you don't!" Tobi yelled while twisting his arms in theirs and dragging them down the hall.

They opened the door to her cell to find that she was asleep.

"Awww! She looks so cute!" Tobi giggled as Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Wake her up, yeah." Deidara ordered to Tobi. Tobi went over and stood above Sora's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and sweet, but Hidan knew that wouldn't last.

Tobi began to poke her cheek repeatedly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you… dumbass." Hidan mumbled.

"Wakey wakey! Have some sakey!" Tobi sang poking her cheek harder. Sora's eyes popped open suddenly. Her arm suddenly swung around to punch Tobi in the face only to be stopped by the chains.

"STOP POKING ME OR I WILL RIP YOUR FINGER OFF!" Sora screeched at the top of her lungs.

Tobi suddenly stopped and cocked his head to the side. "Awww! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Tobi sang. Sora's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Tobi, stop harassing her, hn." Deidara said.

Sora's eyes flickered over to Deidara. "Oi, Blondie get your bitch ass over here and untie me." Sora ordered.

Deidara's nostrils flared. "You can't tell me what to do, yeah!" he yelled.

Sora puckered her lips. "Awwwee, I'm sorry. If you won't do anything, THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THE KITCHEN WHERE YOU BELONG!" she yelled back louder. Hidan started laughing and banging on the wall. "What are you laughing at Princess?" Sora asked.

Hidan stopped laughing and walked over to her as Deidara and Tobi watched with interest. Hidan bent down to her level and smirked. "I wouldn't talk so big, seeing how you're powerless." He said with a sinister smile.

Sora suddenly spit in his face. Hidan stumbled backwards wiping her saliva off his face. "I'm not so powerless now am I Drama Queen!" Sora yelled out with laughter.

Hidan glared daggers at her. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed running at her.

Deidara stepped in his way blocking him. Tobi suddenly jumped on his back, getting him into a headlock.

"GET OFF ME BEFORE I SACRAFICE YOU TO JASHIN!" Hidan roared.

Deidara pushed Hidan out the door as Tobi slipped off his back. They locked the door before Hidan had the chance to get in again. "LET ME IN!" Hidan yelled as he pounded on the door.

"NO! Hidan bad boy!" Tobi screamed back.

Hidan growled and punched the door one more time before stomping off. "Geez. How do you guys live with such a drama queen?" Sora asked.

Deidara turned to her with a glare. "Well maybe if you wouldn't be a pain, he wouldn't want to kill everyone all the time, yeah?" he muttered.

Sora rolled her eyes at him. "What do you guys want?" She spat.

"We want to know about you!" Tobi sang while bouncing over to her.

"HA! The only way I'm going to talk is if you unchain me." She said while rattling her chains.

Deidara narrowed his eyes and began to speak. "Either you talk or we- TOBI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled as he watched Tobi unchain her. "Now she will talk!" Tobi yelled while clapping for joy. Deidara started to rub his temples while growling.

"Thanks weirdo." Soar said while rubbing her sore wrists. "Ok what do you wanna know?" she asked while propping her feet up on the bed post.

"What can you do, hn?" Deidara asked.

"Tijutsu, medical jutsu, I guess I have this keke genki now, and I can control le wind. Anything else?" she asked boredly.

"OH! ME! ME! PICK TOBI!" Tobi yelled as he raised his hand in the air.

"Umm... ok?" Sora said pointing at Tobi with her eyebrow quirked.

"What was you and Hidan's childhood like?" he said clasping his hands together.

"Uhh... well we fought a lot. Teased each other until we were both ripping our hair out. Getting into _loads_ of trouble. Basically just… being kids." Sora explained simply.

"You mean Hidan was… _nice_, hn?" Deidara asked while whispering the last part.

"Baha! Like Hidan could show his niceness!" Sora said doubled over in laughter.

"Well then how _does _he show it, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Hmm... Well he is sarcastic and kind of awkward about it." Sora explained.

"Like how?" Tobi said scooting closer.

"Like for instance, one time a bunch of kids knocked my food out of my hands and called me names. Hidan marched right over and punched them in the face. Then he bought me some dango. He was very sarcastic and wouldn't look me in the eye." Sora said.

"AWWWWW!" Tobi squealed. "Oh shut up." Sora grumbled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Whooo is it?" Tobi sang.

"Open the fucking door." Came Hidan's voice.

"No can do! We are talking about you and little Sora when you guys were young!" Tobi squealed.

"WHAT!" Hidan said banging on the door harder.

Deidara and Sora started to laugh.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! Pein told me to feed the bitch." Hidan muttered.

Deidara's shoulders slumped and he walked over to unlock the door. Hidan stood there with a tray looking ticked off. He shuffled in and shoved the food in Sora's lap. "Oh wow! The maid service here is just splendid!" she said sarcastically.

Hidan gritted his teeth and turned back around. He grabbed and handful of sticky white rice and then smeared it all over Sora's face.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Sora screamed as she jumped up and tackled Hidan.

She straddled him as she started smearing food in his face.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Hidan yelled as he grabbed her wrists.

"Oh they really do love each other!" Tobi sang in the background as Deidara laughed his ass off.

Hidan flipped over pinning Sora down. "Here you want some real maid service?" Hidan said while grabbing a pile of food off the floor. He then jammed it down into her mouth. She screamed as she spit it back out into his face.

They both stopped fussing suddenly and stared at each other in shock. Sora started busting up laughing while Hidan got red in the face.

"What's so funny, hn?" Deidara asked.

"He- he- he has rice stuck up his nose!" she laughed as she pointed at him. Hidan growled as he wiped his face. He scooped up some leftover rice and threw it at Sora.

"There now you have rice stuck up _your_ nose." He said smirking at her.

There was an awkward silence as Zetsu suddenly came out of the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK?" screamed Sora as she jumped up. "KILL IT WITH FIRE!" She yelled as she threw rice at him.

Zetsu dodged it and glared at her. "Leader Pein would like to see you now. _Stupid girl, how dare you throw food at us. Let's eat her._"

"Umm... I say let's NOT eat me." Sora said with her hand raised.

"Come on. Pein will get his panties in a wad if you keep him waiting." Grumbled Hidan.

They all filed down the hall escorting Sora to the conference room. She gulped and started to sweat. What was going to happen?

**OHHH NOOO! I wonder how this little meeting will go? HAHA!**

**Thanks again guys for your wonderful reviews!**

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think!:D**

**Alright my lovelies! Until next time!**

**-Crazyinabottle**


	5. New Member and Denial

**Hello my Pretties! Sorry this chapter is a tad bit late! My computer charger refused to charge my computer. So we had to take my computer apart, find the source of the problem, and fix it. Thank god it's ok! I would have died without my computer! **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

**ComicGeek- Tee hee! Thanks!**

**kid23jk7- I'm glad you liked it!**

**Alright my minions! Onward with the story reading!**

Chapter 5 New Member and Denial

Sora was sitting in the center of a dark room. Her eyes scanned a crossed the people surrounding her. She recognized some of them like Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, and that creepy plant guy named Zetsu. There was a younger looking guy with blood red hair. His expression seemed like he would care less about anything. Then there was a tall dark skinned guy standing next to Hidan. He had a mask covering his face so she couldn't really tell what he looked like. From his arms though she could see stitches. His green and red eyes looked angry. There was only one female, her hair was blue and it was put up in a bun with a paper rose. She held no emotion.

Sora began getting nervous. "Sooo... When's this boss of yours getting here? Is he always this late?" Sora asked.

"Quiet." The one with the stitches growled.

"Sheesh. I was just asking a question." she muttered. Her eyes flicked over to Hidan who was being awfully quiet. "So what kind of club is this anyways? Are you guys some kind of resistance?" she asked.

"You could say that, hn." Deidara said.

"Hidan. Does this peasant ever shut her mouth?" growled stitch man.

"Nope." Hidan said broadly.

"Oh _I'm _the one who never shuts up? At least I don't get over emotional if I break a nail." Sora teased.

"Shut it bitch!" Hidan yelled taking a step forward.

"Hidan silence." Barked an unfamiliar voice. Sora turned to see a man with bright orange hair. His skin was pale and was covered with piercings. "So you must be Pein, am I right?" Sora asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Do you know what your current situation is?" he asked his face staying straight.

"Yup. Hidan over here has been begging me to join his little club." Sora muttered while jabbing a thumb at Hidan.

"WHAT!" Hidan yelled. "Hidan enough! If you cannot control yourself you will be removed." Pein threatened. Sora snickered before focusing on the man before her. "You have a special Keke Genki that this organization needs. Either you join us, or, we take it from you." Pein explained.

"So... like… how exactly would you take... it from ...me?" sora asked nervously.

"We would surgically remove your eyes and kill you." He said simply as if it was no big deal. Sora began to sweat and looked down at her feel. "The decision is yours." Pein said.

"Well then!" Sora said while walking up to Pein. "When do I get my jacket?" Sora asked smirking.

"Wise choice. You don't get your jacket until we have confirmed you're trustworthy. You will be paired with Hidan and Kakuzu for now since Hidan knows you best. You are to follow their orders." Pein ordered.

Sora could hear Hidan groan in the background. "Okie Dokie." Sora said while saluting him.

After the meeting-more like interrogation- Hidan was ordered to show Sora her new room. They walked down the hallway in silence before Sora spoke up. "So when did you join this organization." Sora asked.

"It's called Akatsuki dumbass." Hidan muttered in replied.

"Ok _ass hole._ When did you join the _Akatsuki_?" she growled.

"About a year ago." He replied.

"Where did you go when you ran away?" the red head asked.

"I went to a Jashinism temple." He boredly replied.

"Sounds… fun?" Sora muttered.

"What did you do?" Hidan asked as he eyed her from the corner of his eye. He stopped in front of a door, but didn't open it. Hidan turned his head towards her since she didn't answer. Her head was down, her red bangs covering her face. She slowly looked up at him, her expression was serious.

"I stood up for you." she murmured, her voice soft.

This surprised Hidan into silence. He stood there just gaping at her. She walked past him with her head held high and huffed. She opened the door and stepped in, slamming the door after her. Hidan stood there frozen before he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He looked at the door, listening for her movements. When he heard none, he stomped away growling to himself the whole time.

Sora's arms were crossed as she stalked back in fourth in her new plain room. The walls were a dark blue while the floors were wooden. There were no windows so the only light was the light hanging on the ceiling. There was a bathroom to the right of the room and a closet to the left. The only type of furniture was a bed and a nightstand.

Sora was angry at Hidan. He left the friggen village to go to a _temple? _ What the hell is wrong with him? Whatever happened to the ninja way? She should have seen this coming though. She knew deep inside that he would turn out to be a criminal. He tortured small animals and often got into fights. These were the signs of a killer. But for some odd reason, Sora pushed them aside. She liked being his friend; she didn't want to lose him.

She plopped down on her bed with a huff. "What have I gotten myself into?" she said while rubbing her eyes.

She rolled over on her side and stared at the empty wall before her stomach started to growl. "I'm hungry." She said to herself.

Sora hopped off the bed and stomped out into the hall, running into Itachi. "Yo Itachi, where's the food in this joint." She asked. He simply looked at her with a cold stare not saying anything. "You seem like you have had a rough past." She stated.

Silence.

"Well I'm here if you need me!" she sang while jabbing her thumb at herself.

"I don't need your help." Itachi said before stalking off.

"I try to be friendly and he has to be an ass?" Sora grumbled.

She headed down the hallway looking for the kitchen when she came a crossed Sasori. "Hey, do you know where the kitchen is?" she asked. He looked at her with bored eyes before pointing down the hall. "Thanks!" she called out once she bounded down the hall.

When she found the kitchen it didn't have much in it. There was a fridge, a stove, a microwave, and a table. She looked through the cabinets hoping to find some food. There was none.

"If you're looking for food, we ran out." Kisame grumbled from behind her.

Sora turned to glare at him. "Then why don't one of you guys get your lazy ass up and go get some?" she growled.

"You're the women. You do it, it's your job."

Kisame suddenly had to duck when he saw a knife coming his way.

"You're not even a man." Sora muttered before storming off away from him.

"There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Hidan yelled from down the hall.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"We have a mission." Hidan said with an evil grin.

Sora's eyebrow quirked. "What kind of mission?" she asked now interested.

"Bounty hunting."

"Bounty hunting?" Sora asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Mine and Kakuzu's job is to collect bounties for money. Were out of money so we were ordered to go collect more." Hidan explained.

Sora's face fell. "Sounds fun…" she muttered.

"Be ready by dawn or were leaving without you." Hidan ordered before stalking off.

"Yeah whatever." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hidan, I have a specific job for you." Pein's stern voice boomed.

"Yeah?" Hidan replied lazily. They were the only two in the conference room. Right after Hidan told Sora about their mission, he was summoned by Pein once again.

"I want you to watch for Sora's keke genki. If and when she has a premonition, I want you to question her about it." Pein explained.

"Alright, sounds easy enough." Hidan muttered.

"You can't let her know that I ordered you to." Pein added.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to get _her_ of all people, to tell me?" he shouted while flinging his arms up in the air.

Pein narrowed his eyes. "You will find a way."

"So? I can see the future?" Sora asked.

She and Deidara were sitting on a couch in one of the lounging rooms. She found out Deidara knew about her keke genki so she decided to bombard him with questions. "Yep, hn." Deidara muttered.

"That's cool I guess. I was hoping for something I could use in a battle." The red head pouted.

"I thought you were a pacifist, yeah?" Deidara asked with his eyebrow quirked.

"I am!" Sora yelled while punching him in the shoulder.

"You don't seem like it..." Deidara muttered rubbing his arm.

Sora yawned and stretched before hoping up from the couch. "Alright, see ya later. I'm going to bed." she said while heading for the door. "Hn."

Once Sora was in her room she started to pack for tomorrow's mission. She packed some medical supplies, kuni, throwing stars, and some paper bombs. She didn't think she would need any extra clothes. There was no need; this was just a bounty search.

Sora plopped down on her bed and tugged out her pony tail, letting her short hair fall. She face planted on the bed and sighed. "I done wama get up in da mornen." She mumbled against the covers.

After awhile she fell asleep, curled up into a ball against her pillows.

_My hands were sweaty as I was kneeling on my knees panting from exhaustion. I glanced at my enemy, now lying unconscious on the ground. I got to my feel slowly, shaking a bit. There was a sudden pain in my side and I glanced down to see blood. I put pressure on my side and ignored the burning sensation. _

"_Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!" I hear Hidan scream with pleasure. His voice sounded crazy, like he was a whole different person._

_I followed the sound of his shrieks of pleasure. Finally I spotted him. He was standing on some kind of symbol; I recognized it was the symbol of his necklace. A triangle centered in a circle._

_He did not look like Hidan. His skin was black, and there were white markings throughout his body, making him look like a skeleton. There was a man in front of him, he looked short and mean. He has a scar coming from his eye down to his nose. His face had terror written all over it._

_Hidan shrieked loudly before stabbing himself with a spear. My face scrunched up in horror. What was he doing! Why the hell would he stab himself!_

_The man a crossed from him doubled over in pain, coughing up blood. Hidan just stood there laughing. _

_What is going on? Hidan what are you doing? _

_What has happened to you…?_

Sora bolts awake in her bed panting. "What was _that_?" she choked clutching her pounding heart. She was covered in sweat. Sora's side itched uncomfortable and she looked down thinking there was a wound. She only found bare skin.

Suddenly the realization hit her. "Was that… was that my keke genki?" she whispered to herself eyes wide.

If this was her keke genki then she dreamed the future. Surely Hidan wouldn't do something crazy like that… right?

**Ohhhh Silly Silly Sora! Can't you see that Hidan is not the same boy he was! Oh well. You'll get used to it.**

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked this chapter! It was a tad bit boring and I apologize for that. I needed to set up for their journey! Lots of stuff is going to happen! :D**

**Please review!**

**Until next time my friends!**


	6. Meeting Victims and Immobilized chakra

*GASP!*

I am SO sorry! This chapter was SO LATE! TT_TT

I FAIL AS A WRITER!

For my frailer, I have brought all you fans a gift.

*Shoves Hidan in front of me*

SEE! HIDAN HAS COME TO HELP ME START THE INTODUCTIONS ON MY CHAPTERS!

'I didn't agree to this bitch! UNTIE ME BEFOR I SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN!'

Oh Hidan! You so funny!

'*growls*'

Now, now, be nice or you won't get to see Sora.

'WHAT DID YOU DO!'

*Sora burst through the room wrapped in a towel, blushing.*

"Bitch give me my clothes!"

I can't! Hidan won't listen to me if I do!

'Burn her clothes.'

^_^ alright Hidan! You know what to do!

*Hidan pulls out paper and begins reading.*

'Ahhem. Alright bitches listen up. Crazyinabottle does not own Naruto or any of the characters. She is the bestest writer in the whole wide world. She is so beautif- IM NOT READING THIS!'

YOU WILL OR NO SACRIFISES FOR YOU! And I will give Sora's clothes back.

'Fucking bitch…'

Go on!

*sigh* 'she is the most beautiful girl. Oh and the only character she owns is Sora.'

Yup that's right!

'WHAT? SORAS MINE!'

*snickers*

Chapter 6 - Meeting Victims and Immobilized chakra.

"Meh… Hidan. Why do we have to get up so early?" Sora complained as they were walking along a dirt road.

"Why do you always have to complain?" Hidan muttered.

"Hidan, you complain all the time." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Hidan yelled as Sora snickered.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before Sora spoke again. "So Hidan, tell me more about this Jashinism." She said, matching her pace with his.

Hidan glanced down at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Um... I don't know... I'm just curious." She mumbled. _Because I want to know how crazy you have become. I want to know if my dream will be true._

"Curiosity killed the cat." Hidan said.

Sora huffed an angry sigh. "Hidan! Just tell me! I _need_ to know this!" she yelled in panic causing the group to stop. Hidan turned around with his eye brow raised to see her rubbing her hands nervously.

"_Why_?" he asked again with an impatient tone.

Sora averted her eyes from him. "Uhh... cause…cause… Fine. I had a dream." She said in defeat.

"Dream? What kind of dream?" Hidan said now being serious.

"Like... a future dream?" Sora said with a sheepish smile.

"Tell us." Kakuzu said stepping forwards.

"Uhh well… I was on the ground by this dead guy. I think I killed him. I think I got separated from you guys." She started to say. They took on a serious face expression. _Am I really that important of a tool for this organization? Geez. I'm a _person_ ya know!_

"I heard Hidan and started looking for him. When I finally found him… he looked… different_." More like scary._

"Different how?" Hidan asked.

"Your skin was black and you had white markings." Hidan's eyes suddenly glinted with excitement as his grin grew bigger.

"So I get to please my Jashin-sama soon." He said with an evil look in his eye. _It was true. Hidan? Did you get hit on the head with a stupid stick?_ Kakuzu rolled his eyes and continued walking. "You want to know more? I'll tell you more." Hidan said with a smirk. Sora raised her eyebrow and started walking. "I'm immortal." Hidan smugly said. Sora stopped in her tracks and turned.

"You're... Immortal?" she asked.

"Yep." Hidan said, face full of pride. _That arrogant jerk._ As much as Sora was surprised, she was ticked off.

"Well look at you!" she said with fake happiness while she clapped her hands at him.

Hidan glared at her. "You're just jealous."

"Oh yeah, I'm _so_ jealous." She muttered.

"Yes, you are. Thank you for agreeing with me." He growled.

"You want to test out that immortal theory? I'll blow that god damn head of yours off." She said cracking her knuckles.

"OH YEAH? I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TR-"

"Hidan! Sora!" Kakuzu snapped. They both stopped and turned to him. "If you two don't shut it, I will sew your mouths shut." He threatened. Sora and Hidan both gulped and began walking.

"So who are we after this time Kakuzu?" Hidan said with a sign. Kakuzu threw a book at him with a grunt. Hidan started flipping through the pages. "Were going after _all of them?_" Hidan wined.

"Yes." Kakuzu said.

"Let me see the book." Sora ordered while snatching it out of Hidan's hands.  
>"Hey!" he complained. Sora flipped through the book searching for any familiar faces. She stopped at a picture of a man. He had the same scar as the man in her dream. His name was Takuya Kenzo. This was the man Hidan was going to kill.<p>

She looked next to his picture and saw a man with a skinny face and mean eyes looking back up at her. Her face scrunched up in disgust. _His_ name was Kudo Fojiou. She recognized him. This was the man _she _was going to kill.

She had never killed anything before, well except for an occasional fly or bug that annoyed her. Her mother always taught her to love and be kind to all living things. That there was no need for violence. That it hurt people. That the only reason to fight is to fight for the one thing you love.

What the heck did Sora love? Herself? That's the only thing she was saving if she killed this man. The thought of killing someone made her blood run cold.

She looked down at Kudo's status.

_**Rank: Unknown**__._

Not good. If she was going to fight him to the death, her knowledge of his skills would be an advantage.

_**Place of Birth: Unknown**_.

_Really?_ This bingo book had nothing! She could have at least used his birthplace to narrow down what style of jutsu he used!

_**Criminal charged with: Burgerly, terrorist attempts, murder, kidnappings, rape**_.

_Rape_. That one word sent rage through her body. Now she didn't feel guilty about killing someone. Or _about to_ kill someone. She was protecting innocence.

"Hurry it up!" Hidan yelled snapping the red head out of her thoughts. She caught up with them and tossed the book back at Kakuzu. He caught if effortlessly without looking. "Show off..." she muttered under her breath.

They had been walking for almost two hours and Sora was getting sick of it. "Kakuzu, when are going to find them?" Hidan whined.

Well at least someone else was feeling the pain she was… "Pretty soon actually." Kakuzu grumbled. Both Hidan and Sora perked up at this.

"Really? Where will they be?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Yes about another mile and we will be there." He said. Hidan groaned while Sora smacked herself in the forehead.

"Can we at least stop? I'm tired and if we have to kill some people I want to stop and rest." Sora complained. Kakuzu grumbled some words under his breath before stopping. "Finally!" Sora said as she threw herself on the ground.

"Lazy ass…" Hidan mumbled.

"Hey, this lazy ass just got us a break." Sora said flipping her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm thirsty; I saw a river not too far from here." She said as she stood up.

Kakuzu glanced at Hidan and he rolled his eyes. "I'm thirsty too." He grumbled.

Soon it was just Hidan and Sora walking along the forest. Something was bugging Hidan, Sora could tell. He kept glancing her way and then frowning to himself. He only did that when he wanted something.

"What is it?" Sora demanded eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

"What?" Hidan said.

"Don't play dumb Hidan. OH wait? Maybe you can't help it." She said with a smirk.

"Fuck you." He growled.

"Well I'm waiting?" she said.

Hidan seemed to debate on something before giving into curiosity. "What did you mean when you said 'I stood up for you'?" he asked.

The red head started to walk faster, ignoring him. "Hey wait!" Hidan said grabbing her wrist and spinning her around.

"What?" she spat.

"It was just a question you don't have to get all pissy with me." He growled. They just stood there, her blue eyes piercing into his light purple ones. Suddenly her face expression softened and she looked away.

"When you left… the village… how do I put this?" she said scratching her head. "They blamed me." She finally said.

"What?" Hidan said surprised.

"Well when you left everyone started to get angry. They wanted to go after you, but I stopped them. I stood up for you. Then the village started to blame me for you… snapping." She said looking away. She began walking again.

"How could you have made me snap?" Hidan scoffed. She looked away suddenly blushing. "What?" Hidan said circling around her to try and see her face.

"They… thought… that… we were a couple." She mumbled.

Hidan raised his eyebrow. "And what? That you broke up with me and I got mad or something?" he asked. Sora turned to him and saw a faint blush on his cheeks as well.

"Yup." She said with a light laugh.

"Well let's get one things strait, if we were ever dating I would be the one to break up with you." He said with a smirk.

"Phhst yeah right you panzy." She said punching him in the shoulder.

"What took you guys so long?" Kakuzu demanded when they got back.

"Dumbass over here got lost." Sora muttered.

"I did not you bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"Meh, whatever." Sora said while sitting down.

About an hour later they arrived at a small village called Chīsana Mura. "Well, where do we start looking?" Hidan asked surveying the road that was speckled with people.

"Most likely they will be at a tavern." Kakuzu said as he began walking. "Humph. Figures." Sora mumbled.

They walked a couple more minutes and Sora surveyed the scene. Two small children were rolling around playing in the dirt. One was a little girl about six; the other was a boy about the same age. Sora suddenly found herself smiling at the small children. She remembered when she and Hidan used to fight like that.

Hidan looked over to see Sora smiling. He had rarely seen this smile on her face when they were growing up. This smile was genuine, from the heart. He looked over to where she was smiling and smiled a small smile of his own.

He suddenly frowned realizing he was showing emotion and turned away. Why the hell was he all smiling for?

"Their in there." Kakuzu said suddenly pulling both of them out of their thoughts. Sora looked up to see a tavern by the name of Sake no Izakaya. There was heavy laughter and voices coming from inside.

"How do you know?" Hidan asked skeptical.

"I can see them inside." Kakuzu said simply. Sora glared at his sarcasm. "We will wait tell they leave, then follow them to a secluded area." He said as he turned to leave.

"Ughhh! More waiting?" Sora said flinging her hands up in the air.

"Patience is virtue." Kakuzu growled while Hidan rolled his eyes. They hopped up onto a building's roof that was a crossed from the tavern and waited. And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Soon Sora dozed off into a light sleep leaning against Hidan a little. "Get off." He said shoving her lightly. "Mehh... Idiot..." she mumbled in her sleep.

"You're the idiot!" he shouted at he shoved her again, harder this time. She woke up as she hit the ground, causing her to jump up ready for action. "Where's the enemy!" she said in a daze.

"Dumb ass, there is no enemy." Hidan muttered. The red head glared at him and mumbled a few curse words before sitting back down.

"Their leaving." Kakuzu suddenly informed.

"Auuugh. Just as I sat down." She groaned.

They followed them just outside of the small town and into a deserted area. Suddenly they stopped and waited. "You can come out now. We have known you were there the whole time." Takuya said with a smirk.

"Yeah, were not stupid." Kudo remarked with a smirk of his own. _Yeah, only stupid people say that._

"First stage is denial." Hidan said stepping out of the clearing with an evil grin. They both whizzed around with glares.

"You will regret you ever said that!" Takuya said jabbing his pointer finger in our direction.

"Kakuzu? Are you sure these guys are criminals?" Hidan asked.

"I don't think they are." Sora said while stepping out in the open. Both their eyes snapped to in surprise before their mouths spread into a wide grin.

"Why _hello_." Kudo said, licking his lips. Sora's body tensed up and she fought a shiver that ran down her spin. Mental images flashed through her head of her mother being held down by men.

"_Sora! Swim away with all your strength! Get out of here!" _ Her mother's voice echoed throughout her head.

"Sora?" Hidan said aggressively. Her head snapped up in alarm. "Now's _not_ the time to be day dreaming!" he screeched.

"Shut up! I was not day dreaming!" she said while she punched him in the arm. His hand came at her and he caught her in a head lock. "Don't tell me to shut up, bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Sora said while trying to get out of his grasp.

"You guys make a lovely couple, but sorry, I will be taking your women." Kudo said with a sly smirk. Hidan and Sora both froze and looked at him.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" they both yelled in sync.

"Then you don't mind making a trade? We will take the women off your hands and in return you leave us alone" Takuya said.

"There's no way. That woman belongs to m-" Hidan started to say before Sora let out a wild scream.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING WHORE TO YOU?" the red head yelled as she lunged at them.

Takuya was surprised by her speed and didn't doge in time for you punch. Her fist connected to his face and he flew back. Sora landed in a crouch next to Kudo and swung her leg underneath him. Kudo was already prepared and jumped out of the way just in time. Sora then kicked off the ground and did a back flip.

"I am going to _murder_ you." She said in a deathly tone.

Kudo backed away with mild fear. He had never felt so much killing intent. The red head pulled out her staff and snapped it open causing Kudo to jump.

"_Run_." She hissed as she sung the staff hard, causing a wind blast to fly towards him. He ran like hell but the wind was to strong, causing him to fly forwards along with derbies.

Sora soon caught up with him and lunged herself towards him. This time however, he spun around and threw several kuni. She blasted them back with her staff and he jumped to dodge them. "~Come out, come out, where ever you are~!" She sang as she scanned the forest. It was silent. "Where did you-"something hard hit both of her shoulders causing her to fly forwards. She jumped up and sung her staff at Kudo but nothing happened.

"Huh?" she said in confusion as she swung her staff back and forth. Kudo started to walk towards her, an evil grin playing on his face. Sora began to swing her staff harder at him but there was still no wind.

"WHY ISNT IT WORKING?" she yelled her voice dripping with panic.

"I have the ability to immobilize your chakra." He said with a smirk.

Sora was freaking out, she really was. This criminal rapist just told her that he basically took away her chakra. She didn't know how long she wouldn't be able to use it. She stared at him eyes wide. His words were repeating over and over in her head. Her brain was trying to think of something logic to say, but the only thing she could think to say was,

"Wow. Immobilize? That's such a big word for you."

BUAHHAHAHAHAAHAH!

Will Sora be able to fight?

DUN DUN DUUUNNN!

Stay tuned!

Oh and I almost forgot!

Thank you guys for all of your reviews!:3

kid23jk7-Thank you! Oh and… I'm not for sure why your review just said L… WAIT! L? I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! (Reference to Death Note. If you have not seen this…. THEN YOU MUST!)

Fantasy is now Non-Fiction- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am glad my story brings you joy!

ComicGeek- I hope a little bit of your curiosity was cured! Thanks so much!

Nickooru- Thank you! OH and don't worry, I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP ON THE LOVE OF SORA AND HIDAN!

'You're fucking crazy…'

At least I don't sacrifice people to a make-believe god.

'YOU DIE NOW!'

EEEEEEEEPPPPP!


	7. Stupid Blushes and Cave Wonders!

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS INCREDIBLY LATE CHAPTER! **

**So I has made it long to make up for it! I hope you enjoy and that you're not too mad at me forever!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! I have posted some of my art work of Sora on my Deviant art page!:D **

**Check it out! **

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sora and her mother were walking the country road heading to a stream. Her mother would be teaching her to swim today.

"Hey mamma! Check this out!" Sora screamed as she did a series of ninja kicks at an invisible enemy. She made sound effects to go along with them making her mother laugh.

"Now Sora, you wouldn't be harming anyone now would you?" she asked with an eye brow raised.

"Well then how else am I supposed to take down my enemy?" she said with a cheeky grin.

"Sora..," she said as she bent down to the five year old. "Violence is wrong. It hurts people." She murmured.

"But how will I defeat my enemy?" she asked innocently.

"There is only one way you can fight." Her mom said sternly.

"Yes?" Sora said with a sparkle in her eye as she stood on her toes.

"You can only fight when you are protecting something you love." She said with a smile.

"Alright! Well then I love everything!" the little red head said as she punched the air with her fist. Her mother just laughed as she watched her daughter run towards the stream. "So what am I going to learn today?" Sora said as she looked at her reflection in the water.

"First I'm going to teach you to float." Her mother said with a smile. Sora clapped her hands and ran through the water, causing her to soak her surroundings with her splashing. "Slow down now, you will trip and fall!" her mother said with a laugh.

Sora bent down towards the water and watched as fish began to swim up to her. "Ok now what I want you to do is go deeper in the water. But be careful not to go too far. The current out there is to strong and you will be swept away." Her mother said wisely.

The little red head gulped before nodding. She wadded out until the water was up to her chin. "Is-is this good?" She asked nervously eyeing the water that surrounded her.

"Now don't be afraid darling." She said.

There was a gasp and Sora heard some men chuckle. Sora turned in the water to see her mother on the shore in a defensive stance. There were three men that appeared to be ninja from Yugakure.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing all alone out here?" one of the men asked as he looked Sora's mother up and down.

"Momma!" Sora yelped.

"Stay calm sweetie. These men were just leaving." She said harshly.

"Why don't you swim away from your mom for awhile huh _sweetie_?" one of the men said as the others laughed.

"Leave here. We have done nothing and have nothing for you." Sora's mom said.

"Oh I can think of a thing or two that you have that we want." One of them snickered. He reached out and grabbed her, causing her to fall to the ground. She let out a scream and Sora swam forwards only to slip and fall.

Sora fell beneath the water's surface and got swept up by the current. Her head bobbed up out of the water to hear her mother scream, "Sora! Swim away with all your strength! Get out of here!" before they hit her.

Sora was under again and she was running out of air. She screamed as she fought her way through the water, looking for the surface. Sora's lungs burned for the need of air and she couldn't deny it any longer. She sucked in a mouth full of water and began to drown. Everything went fuzzy after that.

Young Hidan sat on the shore side of the stream leading to Yugakure. He had just been told that his only relative left had been killed during the war. He sat there on the ground, watching tears run down his cheeks in his reflection.

"Why the fuck am I crying?" he growled to himself as he ferociously wiped at his eyes. "I hate this!" he screamed as he punched the water.

Just then he spotted something floating in the water. It appeared to be a body. Hidan stood up and waded into the water as quickly as he could reaching the body. It appeared to be a little girl. She had dark red hair, colored like a strawberry.

He picked her up out of the water and noticed she wasn't breathing. He quickly carried her to shore and set her on the ground.

"Fuck! What do I do?" he yelled franticly as he wiped her hair out of her face. Hidan began to push on her chest, willing the water in her lungs to come out.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he yelled as he noticed it wasn't working. Hidan started to push even harder and suddenly, the girl started to cough viciously spitting water up all over the ground. Hidan sat there surprised as he watched the girl take in gulps of air.

"W-where's my mother?" the girl managed to ask him.

"You mother? How the hell am I supposed to know?" he muttered.

Her head snapped up and his eyes met her incredibly blue ones. "They attacked…" she suddenly fell backwards, becoming unconsciense.

"Hey! Hey! Who attacked? Wake up! Ahh fuck." Hidan yelled as he held her in his arms.

Little did Hidan know, he wasn't going to be alone anymore.

Hidan always glanced at her whenever he seen her in public. She always seemed to be looking his way too. They never looked at each other longer than 5 seconds though. They also never spoke to each other. It was the beginning of a silent friendship that would soon turn into a real one.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Sora dodged yet another blow from Kudo before rolling away from him. "Now come here kitten, let's have some fun!" he said as he made another grab for her.

"Now come on! Were all friends here!" she yelled as she swung her staff at him causing him to duck. "Cant we just-"

Kunai started to fly at her in all directions causing Sora to twist and turn in odd angles in order to dodge them.

"-Talk about this!" she yelled finishing her sentence.

"Why talk when we can do so much _more._" He said with a lick of his lips.

"OH you are such a pervert!" Sora yelled as she kicked off a tree and tackled him to the ground. The red head began to punch him with all her might before he flung her off.

"Now, now, I like it on top." He snickered as he walked up to her. Kudo grabbed Sora's ankle and pulled her underneath him. He grabbed her flailing arms and pinned them above her head.

"Get off me you disgusting pig!" she yelled as she fought within his grasp. Kudo began to remove her pants and that's when Sora started screaming. "GET OFF OF ME! STOP! I WILL-GAHHHH!" Sora screamed as pain filled her side.

She looked down to see that he had sliced her with a kunai. Crimson blood was oozing from the wound as she started to breath heavy. Sora's deadly glare looked up to see Kudo smirking down at her.

"You. Cut. Me." She said with an icy tone.

Suddenly the wind started to get stronger and Sora's eyes began to glow white. "What's- what's going on?" Kudo said as he stumbled away from her.

Sora jumped up and began coming at him. Kudo fought with her but every time he tried to get a hit on her she quickly dodged it. It was as if she knew it was coming.

"Your chakra is supposed to be blocked!" he yelled as he backed up into a tree.

Sora picked up a kunai from the ground and plunged it into his chest before he could make another move. "w-what are you..?" he said as he breathed in ragged breaths. He suddenly slumped to the ground and Sora backed away from him, her eyes returning to their natural dark blue.

She dropped to her knees and grabbed her spinning head. "w-what happened?" she shuddered as she glanced at her now dead opponent. The red head got shakily to her feet and began to look around.

"Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!" she heard Hidan scream in the distance. Sora had to get to him before she bled to death. She followed the sounds of his shrieks of pleasure to the place where she had left them.

Hidan was standing on a symbol that matched the one of his necklace. His skin was black and had white markings covering him. It made him look like a skeleton. Takuya was standing a crossed from him, looking tired and scared.

_Hah. Serves him right_.

Suddenly Hidan screamed before stabbing himself causing Takuya to double over in pain. "Hidan what are you doing?" Sora screamed as she stumbled out of the bushes clutching onto her side. Hidan's head whipped around to Sora and he smiled wide.

"Sora! Come to witness my sacrifice to my beloved Jashin-sama have we!" he shrieked before breaking into fits of laughter.

"You're crazy!" she screamed while she dropped to her knees. Suddenly Kakuzu was next to her, bending down to her.

"Your wounds need to be attended to immediately." He grumbled as he tore her arm away from her side.

"Ouch! Let go!" she growled as she fought her arm away from him. Hidan's laughter died down before he started to pray.

Sora didn't pay attention to that though. She focused on her bloody hand that was now starting to blur.

"Hidan! If you're done playing around, come help me with her!" snapped Kakuzu.

"What's all the fuss about?" Hidan said coming closer.

"I need you to hold her down." Kakuzu grumbled as he tried to catch Sora's arm.

"Get away from me I can heal myself!" she growled.

"Quit being such a pain dumbass." Hidan muttered while he grabbed her arms. Kakuzu began to remove Sora's shirt and Hidan suddenly looked away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PERVERT!" Sora screamed as she fought Hidan's grasp.

"Hidan! Hold her still!" Kakuzu growled. He grabbed her now bare waist and held her firmly. Hidan didn't know why he was being all shy all of a sudden. Sure! He had seen lots of women in their bras before so he didn't know why he was being all timid now.

"Ouch!" yelped Sora as she hissed in pain. Hidan glanced down to see Kakuzu sewing her wound shut. His eyes scanned over her body and his face suddenly got hot.

"Hidan? When did you get here?" Sora said all of a sudden. Hidan's eyes quickly snapped over to Sora's face which as glancing up at him.

"Your, err I mean, I have been here the whole time dumb ass." He mumbled as he looked away from her. Her eye twitched in annoyance as Kakuzu began to pull the thread. "What happe-"

Sora's eyes fell closed suddenly and she began to go limp. "What's happening to her?" Hidan asked in a rush.

"She's passed out from blood loss." Kakuzu grumbled. He pulled the last thread closed and covered her stitches with a bandage.

Kakuzu got up and threw Sora's shirt in Hidan's face. "You can redress her." He grumbled as he walked away.

"WHAT!" Hidan screeched.

"Hurry up. We have to deliver the bodies." Kakuzu snapped.

"Why the fuck do I have to do this shit?" Hidan muttered. He grabbed the red heads shirt and shoved it over her head. He then tugged her arms through the sleeves and pulled her shirt down the rest of the way. He accidently brushed her soft skin with his fingers and his face got even hotter. Hidan grumbled to himself and picked Sora up, flinging her over his shoulder.

"Why the fuck am I acting like this?" he growled to himself.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

_I seemed to be falling. Rocks and dirt fell with me as it got darker and darker. I glanced to my right to see Hidan falling as well._

_I screamed out his name and his panicked eyes met mine. Then suddenly he hit the bottom of where ever this was and I landed on top of him. We didn't stop there though. _

_There was water pulling us along what seemed to be some sort of tunnel in the ground. _

"_Hidan what's happening!" I screamed as tried to get off of him. _

_It was no use though; my face was just shoved into the crook of his neck as we plummeted down the earthy slide._

"_We must have fallen through to the cave tunnels!" he shouted. "We will probably land in the underground lake!" he said. _

_Panic settled in the pit of my stomach. I could feel my heart rate increase as I began to tremble. _

"_H-Hidan… I can't swim!" I yelled as I clutched onto his jacket. As much as I hated this position, I didn't want to let go. He was my only source of safety. _

"_What do you mean you can't swim?" he yelled._

_I began to hyperventilate and I dared to take a glance up at him. His eyes were scanning my face, calculating my fear and emotions. He probably thinks I'm some weak little girl now… _

_I expected him to laugh in my face but then he wrapped his arms around me, securing me to him. _

"_If you drown, Kakuzu will have my ass." Hidan growled. _

_Suddenly there was no more ground and we started to fall. I could hear our screams and I clutched onto him harder. Water surrounded us then, tearing us apart. I thrashed around, searching for him franticly. I could feel the bubbles escape my mouth as I screamed. I swallowed in water and began choking. _

"_Sora_!"

"_Sora!" _

"Sora! Wake the fuck up!" Hidan yelled as he shook the red head.

Her eyes were doing that glowing thing again and she was screaming. Sora suddenly bolted awake and began to cough. "Damn you're fucking loud when you scream." Hidan grumbled.

"Well... no dip." Sora said as she breathed heavily.

"You had another vision." Kakuzu said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"How could you tell?" she asked.

"Your eyes were glowing like a fucking alien." Hidan said as he sat down beside the fire that was on the ground.

It was night Sora realized as she looked up to the sky. "Have we set up camp? What happened to those one guys?" she asked looking at the both of them.

"Took them to the bounty place and got our money." Hidan said as he flicked the fire with his finger.

"What was your vision of?" Kakuzu asked impatiently.

"Oh! Umm... well me and Hidan were falling. Then we landed on some sort of tunnel slide thing." Sora explained as she tried to remember.

"Tunnel?" Hidan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I think it was a cave." Sora said.

"That must be the Meikyū no Dōkutsu cave. It is the only cave with an underwater lake." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah! I remember we fell into the water!" Sora exclaimed.

"Then what happened?" Hidan asked.

Sora twiddled her thumbs afraid to tell him how she was clutching onto his jacket for dear life because of her aqua phobia. "Uhh... next thing I know is your yelling my name and I wake up here." Sora muttered as she glared at Hidan.

"Hey don't look at me. I just wanted you to shut the hell up." Hidan said as he glared back at Sora.

Sora reached down and grabbed a rock before throwing it at Hidan. He ducked suddenly grabbing his head.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled as he got to his feet. Sora did the same as she got into a fighting stance.

"Wanna go princess?" she yelled.

Suddenly Sora was thrown to the ground by some kind of black wire along with Hidan. "What the hell was that for!" Hidan screamed at Kakuzu.

The red head looked over to see a black wire like thing returning to the inside Kakuzu's hand. "Now that's just creepy." She said as she shuttered.

"OH! Like your face isn't?" Hidan retorted.

"You must be looking in a mirror." Sora growled.

"Enough!" Kakuzu yelled causing both of their mouths to snap shut.

"This is going to be a long night." Hidan muttered quietly.

"You don't say?" came Sora's sarcastic remark.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

"Must we go to that cave? Remember my vision? Let's just go somewhere else!" Sora wined as they made their way over to the Meikyū no Dōkutsu caves.

"Awe is someone scared?" Hidan snickered as he glanced in her direction.

"I am not!" Sora shouted back as she clutched her fists. Truthfully, Sora was terrified. She hated the water ever since her mom died. She never got back in after that.

"Cant we just go after another bounty?" she asked Kakuzu with hopefulness.

"No." he grumbled.

"You're unfair. All you ever care about is money." She muttered.

"That is what is most important." He said.

"Heh. Everyone knows religion is." Hidan said as he kissed his necklace. Sora rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"You are a fool to think so." Kakuzu argued.

"And you're going to hell." Hidan said.

"And you're not Hidan?" Sora said with a laugh.

"Why you little-"

"Even Hell runs on money. I'd be just fine." Kakuzu grumbled interrupting Hidan.

Hidan groaned and started to walk faster. "Forget it." He growled.

"You two are always fighting." Sora grumbled.

"So are you and Hidan." Kakuzu shot back.

"Touché..."

"When we reach the cave. I will be the one to fight him." Kakuzu said sternly.

"And why do you get to?" Sora asked.

"He always likes to fight the highest bounties." Hidan answered.

"Ok... whatever you say." She said with a sigh.

After awhile of walking Kakuzu stopped and turned. "Were here." He said.

Sora looked around confused. All she seen was they were on top of a cliff. "Uhh… Kakuzu? All I see is a cliff." She said scratching the back of her head.

"The cave is underneath. The interence is over there." He said pointing his finger down to a ledge that surrounded the cliff.

"Yeah dumbass." Hidan muttered.

"Wanna come over here and say that to my face princess?" Sora growled. Hidan walked up to Sora with a glare. He bent down to her level and smirked.

"Yeah. _Dumbass._" He said with confidence.

Sora reached out and punched him in the face before he had time to think.

"You fucking whore!" he shouted as he wiped blood from his nose.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and decided to take off without them. No one noticed as he made his way down to the ledge.

Sora took out her staff and began molding the wind to her will. She swiped her staff at Hidan causing him to fall. Hidan then grabbed her ankle causing her to fall as well.

Suddenly the ground began to crack. They both looked down with horrified expressions.

"Oh shit." Hidan said.

The ground began to collapse and Hidan and Sora went with it. Rocks and dirt fell with them as darkness engulfed them.

"Hidan!" Sora screamed.

Hidan suddenly landed and soon Sora landed on top of him. "This is your fault!" Hidan screamed.

"My fault! You're the one who started it!" she screamed back in his face.

The tunnel dropped down some causing Sora's face to get stuffed into the crook of Hidan's neck. _Just like my stupid dream_.

"We must have fallen through to the cave tunnels!" he shouted. "We will probably land in the underground lake!" he said.

Just like in her dream, panic started to flow through Sora's veins as she began to tremble. "What's wrong?" Hidan asked her.

"H-Hidan… I can't swim!" she yelled as she clutched onto his jacket.

"What do you mean you can't swim?" he yelled.

Sora began to hyperventilate and she glanced up at Hidan. His eyes were scanning her face, seeing the fear she had in her eyes. Sora looked away in shame. Then Hidan did something she didn't expect. He wrapped his arms around her, securing her to him.

"If you drown, Kakuzu will have my ass." Hidan growled.

Suddenly there was no more ground and they started to fall. Sora screamed as she clutched onto Hidan harder. Water surrounded them then, tearing them apart. The water was cold as Sora franticly thrashed around looking for Hidan. But it was no use, she was already sinking.

Hidan broke through the water's surface and began taking in gulps of air. He looked around expecting to see Sora but all he saw was empty waves.

"Sora!" he yelled out. "Don't tell me you _really_ can't fucking swim." He growled to himself as he dove back under the water.

Hidan searched through the dark waters for her before finally spotting her sinking. He swam further down, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the surface.

"Wake up!" he demanded as he slapped her unconscious face. The red head remained unconsicenc and Hidan growled. He quickly swam to the shore and laid her down on the shore.

"Just like old times huh?" he growled as he began pounding on her chest. "Come on you stupid bitch!" he screamed as he realized it wasn't going to work this time.

Hidan's gaze glanced as her lips and he frowned. "Oh no, no, no. There's NO fucking way!" he yelled as he shook his head.

It needed to be done though and Hidan took a deep breath and got closer to her face. His mouth almost touched hers before Sora shrieked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted as she shoved him away.

"You- You had drowned!" he screamed feeling his cheeks go red. Good thing it was too dark to see it.

"Well apparently not!" she yelled.

"What kind of ninja can't swim anyways!" he yelled changing the subject.

"I never learned to swim ok?" Sora growled.

Sora looked around in the darkness and huffed an angry sigh. "Looks like we're in the cave." She muttered.

"Noooo really?" Hidan said as he stood. He spotted some red on Sora's shirt and walked over to her. "Your bleeding." He stated as he bent down to her.

"Fuck. Just leave it. I'll be alright." She said as she stood.

"Hell no. I don't want to have to lug around your ass again when you pass out." Hidan growled.

"Ugh. Fine." Sora growled as she sat back down.

"Uhh you're going to have to take off your shirt." Hidan said awkwardly.

Sora's head snapped up to meet his. "What! Oh hell no!" she yelled as she backed away from him.

"Its nothing I haven't seen before." He said with a smirk.

"Perverted bastard." She hissed.

"Either you take it off. Or I will." Hidan said getting impatient.

Sora's cheeks flamed and her shoulder dropped in defeat. The red head raised her shirt above her head and slipped it off. Hidan bent down to her side and ripped off the bandages.

"Ouch! Watch it idiot!" she hissed.

Hidan rolled his eyes and began cleaning it. "Got any clean bandages?" Hidan asked. Sora began digging around in her leg pouch and found some dry bandages. Good thing her pack was water proof.

"Here." She said as she handed it to him. Hidan was surprisingly gentle with her as he re bandaged her side. After Hidan was done Sora quickly put back on her shirt. Well that was awkward.

Suddenly the ground began to shake causing some rocks to fall from the ceiling. "Kakuzu must have found our bounty." Hidan said with a smirk.

"Ok how do you suppose we find him now?" Sora asked. Hidan looked for an exit and found none.

"Were fucked." He groaned.

"Yes, yes we are."

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Yay for cave adventures! Haha! Hidan and Sora has to be stuck in a cave alone together! **

**Lol I like it when they get all blushy around each other!**

**Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews!**

**kid23jk7- lol I know how you feel! Its hard having to keep your ipod a secret! That's why I usually say 'Im reading.' To the teacher. Then she cant take it away! Well she still could but I like to take my chances… thanks for your review!**

**ComicGeek- yeah I wanted to make Sora really scary when she gets really pissed! Thanks for the review!:D**

**The Girl Across The Street- sorry this took so long to update! Hope you havnt given up on me! Thanks for the review!**

**RedKi- *sniffles* you just made me tear up inside! I am so GLAD AND HAPPY that you love my story so much! Thanks for your wonderful review!**

**Nickooru- Thanks! I hope this chapter was great for you as well! ^-^**

**Please review and tell me what you think!:D**


	8. Kakuzu'z Mad and Tied Hands

**Hey guys! I have posted more art work of Hidan and Sora! Check it out and tell me what you think!**

** gallery/37808484  
><strong>

**Also! My friend drew me a pic of them and it is just so damn STEAMY! Check it out!xD**

** art/Hidan-and-Sora-310438059  
><strong>

**oooOOOooOOOooo**

"You just haaaad to say it to my face didn't you?" Sora muttered as they sat there doing nothing. They found out easily that if you tried to blow a hole into the cave wall, the ceiling would collapse.

"You're the one who fucking told me to do it!" Hidan retorted.

"And you're the one who listened to me!" she yelled back.

They turned away from each other then, huffing out angry sighs. It was silent and awkward after that. Sora sat there bored to death and her thoughts began to wonder to her childhood. She smiled remembering the time whenever she and Hidan had tried to summon something for the first time.

"What are you all smiley for?" Hidan mumbled as he glanced at her.

"Hehe. Remember that one time when we accidently summoned that giant spider?" Sora said with a giggle.

"Heh. Yeah. I also remember having to do two months of community service for it." Hidan grumbled.

"Oh admit it Hidan it was pretty funny!" Sora said with laughter.

"No, what was funny was you trying to get it back by chasing it. Then it started to chase you. Now _that_ was hilarious." Hidan said with a dark grin.

"Hey now, that is not what happened! I remember _you _slicing off one of its legs and _then_ it chased the _both_ of us." Sora said.

"Well you remember wrong! I did not slice of his leg! It just fell off!" Hidan argued.

"Yeah! That's what happens when you slice things Hidan!" Sora yelled.

"I did not slice it!" Hidan shouted.

"Yes you did!" Sora said shoving him.

He shoved her back causing her to stumble backwards. She grabbed onto his sleeve to catch herself, but that only caused Hidan to lose his balance as well. They both fell to the ground with a grunt. "Get off of me, you're so heavy!" Sora said as she tried to push him off.

"I'm trying! My jacket it caught in your damn belt!" Hidan said trying to tug away from her.

"Ahem." A voice said suddenly. Their heads both snapped up to see Kakuzu standing there with a body slung over his shoulder. "This is what you do when I leave you guys alone for two seconds. Such children." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Wait- What? No it's not what you think!" Hidan yelled as he tore his cloak away from her belt.

They both just sat there dumbfounded, with newly formed blushes upon their cheeks. "How did you get in here anyways?" Sora asked.

"Through that opening." Kakuzu said as he pointed behind them. Sure enough there was an opening in clear sight.

"Really Hidan? How could you miss _that?_" Sora muttered.

"It wasn't there a minute ago!" he yelled.

"That's because our bounty had put a Genjutsu around the cave. Only you two idiots wouldn't be able to detect it." Kakuzu said.

"Hey now! I am not an idiot!" Sora said defending herself.

"And you think I am!" Hidan growled.

"Well durr."

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

After they had dropped the body off at the black market and got their money, they headed off for a small town to get supplies.

"Say Kakuzu why do you have all those stitches?" Sora asked as they walked along the dirt path.

"Aaahhhgg! Why must you talk all the time! It was silent for once!" Hidan groaned.

"Hidan. _You_ never shut up." Growled Kakuzu. Sora began to laugh and Hidan punched her in the arm.

"Oww. Idiot." She muttered as she rubbed her now sore arm.

"These stitches are part of my jutsu." Kakuzu said.

"Ohh I see." Sora said as she looked at him with her head to the side. "So what's this town called that were heading to?" Sora asked.

"Dengen Machi." Kakuzu said.

"Sounds boring." Sora muttered.

"Your one to talk." Hidan muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora growled.

"It means you're boring and your fighting skills suck." Hidan said lazily.

Sora whipped out her staff and swung it towards Hidan, causing the wind to blast him into a nearby tree face first. The red head busted out in laughter at the site of Hidan's shocked and angry face. "My fighting skills suck huh?" she said with giggles.

"You little bitch!" he yelled as he brought out his scythe.

"Ohhh princess want to fight?" Sora said amused.

Hidan swung his scythe in her direction and Sora dodged it. Then the scythe then began to bend and follow her. Sora twirled her staff in the air and slammed it on the ground casing a wind current to go flying at him. He dodged it easily and ran towards her as she did a series of back bends to avoid him. After she landed her last bend she quickly jumped in the air, avoiding Hidan's deadly blow. Hidan soon followed her movements and they were both up in the air.

Suddenly wired wrapped around both of their feet, slamming them into the ground. After the dust and dirt cleared Sora saw Kakuzu standing over them.

"I am _tired_ of you two fighting. You will get your hands free once you learn to cooperate together." He said with a deadly tone causing Sora to gulp. Hidan began to sit up muttering to himself when he froze. Sora's gazed followed his down to his hand, which was tied to something, her hand.

"Kakuzu you can't be serious." They both said in sync as they tried tugging their hands apart.

"That wire is impossible to cut so don't try." Kakuzu growled.

"How am I supposed to do jutsu!" Hidan yelled.

"Teamwork."

"I-I CANT BE TIED TO _HIM_!"Sora shouted.

"Kakuzu! I thought we were buddies here! How will I do my rituals!" Hidan yelled.

"Please Kakuzu! We're sorry! We won't fight again!" Sora pleaded.

"_Sorry_? I'm not sorry!" Hidan yelled.

"_Shut_ it dumbass I'm _trying_ to save your ass." Sora growled.

"No."

"Please Kaku-"

"If I have to say no one more time I will not hesitate to tie your other hands together as well." He growled.

Sora's mouth snapped closed and she glared at Hidan. "This is your fault." She whispered. "This is not my fucking fault!" Hidan whispered back.

"Get moving. We already wasted enough time." Kakuzu grumbled. They both got up and began walking side by side. Hidan kept tugging Sora along and she would tug back every time. "Would you walk a little faster?" Hidan growled.

"Would you slow down?" she growled back.

Hidan turned and began walking even faster and Sora stumbled to keep up. "Slow down!" she yelled as she tugged.

"Hidan. If you don't slow down I will make you carry her." Kakuzu growled. Hidan slowed down very quickly and Sora smiled in triumph. "Thought you were supposed to be on my fucking side." Hidan muttered.

They soon reached the town and Sora groaned. "This is going to be embarrassing."

"Tell me about it." Hidan muttered.

"You two wait here." Kakuzu said nodding to a bench.

Sora plopped herself down while Hidan gritted his teeth. "Hurry up. I don't want to be stuck babysitting her." Hidan grumbled.

"Heh. More like me babysitting you." Sora retorted.

Sora and Hidan sat there for hours, waiting for Kakuzu to return. "When do you think he'll untie us..?" Sora asked aloud.

"Fuck if I know." Hidan muttered.

They both were slumped down in the bench, their eyes half closed from boredom. Sora sighed and began rub her wrist that was tied to Hidan's. The red head sat up suddenly and gasped in horror.

"What? What is it?" Hidan said, now alert.

"Does this mean we have to sleep together!" Sora shrieked.

Hidan groaned and slumped back down. "What's the big deal, you have slept with me before." Hidan muttered.

"Yeah! When we were _kids!" _ She grumbled.

"What difference does it make?" Hidan asked. What difference! Hidan and Sora where both young adults! If they slept together it would be as if they were a couple! Sora's cheeks burned as she shook her head.

"Never mind." she sighed rubbing her forehead.

Hidan looked lazily to the sky and noticed storm clouds approaching. "Well that's just fucking dandy." Hidan growled. Sora followed his gaze and frowned. "Oh I am _not_ sleeping in the rain." She said.

"Hey, you young couple better get indoors! There's a storm coming!" a villager said as he passed by.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" they both yelled in sync. They both glared and turned away from each other, their tied hands in the middle of them.

"Wow. You guys have managed not to make complete fools of yourself." Came Kakuzu's voice. Sora's head snapped up to see Kakuzu in front of them.

"Kakuzu! Thank god!" Sora sighed. "More like thank Jashin." Hidan muttered as Sora rolled her eyes.

. "We are going to have to stay at a hotel tonight. There's a storm coming." Kakuzu growled looking irritated.

"Awe, you're just mad cause you have to spend money." Hidan said with a joking smile.

"You two will be sharing a room. There's a discount for newlyweds." Kakuzu said as he turned.

Hidan's smile fell from his face and was replaced with horror. Sora's face went pale as she glared at the back of Kakuzu's head.

"Congratulations. You two are married now." Kakuzu said as he walked off in the direction of the hotel.

"You can't be fucking serious." Hidan growled as he tugged Sora along.

"No way in hell would I ever marry you!" Sora yelled.

"Good. That makes two of us." Hidan growled.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

When they arrived at the hotel Kakuzu did the very thing they didn't want him to do. "We need two rooms. One for myself and one the newlyweds." He said as he jabbed his thumb in Sora and Hidan's directions.

Both their faces turned red as they growled in anger. Hidan snatched the key out of the receptionist and began to follow Kakuzu down the hall. Their room was number 8, Kakuzu's was 7. Hidan unlocked the door and they both stepped in.

"What the fuck." Hidan said as he saw only one bed.

Sora's eye twitched and she turned to Kakuzu. "Why is their only one bed?" she asked on the verge of snapping.

"You two are tied together, how do you expect to sleep in two beds?" he said before slamming his door shut.

Well they could have pushed two beds together. At least then Sora wouldn't exactly be in the same bed. "Peachy." She said her voice thick with anger.

Thunder pounded out side and it began to rain heavily. "Well this is just great." Sora muttered looking out the window seeing the storm.

"Well I'm going to bed." Hidan grumbled tiredly as he walked over to the bed, tugging Sora behind him. "Wait a second! I'm not even tired!" Sora argued.

"Awe. Well that's too fucking bad." Hidan said as he threw off his cloak.

Sora's eye twitched in annoyance. She sighed before crawling into bed making sure she didn't touch him. She untied her hair, letting her red locks fall just above her shoulders. Next she threw her scarf off her neck and laid down with a huff.

"Well... night." Sora said awkwardly.

"Mehh." Hidan grumbled against the pillows.

OooOooOOooOoo

_I woke up in some kind of net that was tied to a branch. I noticed Hidan's necklace was wrapped around my foot that was dangling outside of the ropes. I suddenly hear footsteps and think its Hidan._

"_Hidan, hurry up and get me down from here." I growl._

"_Look what we found, a nice little girl to sell." A man suddenly said._

_Suddenly the scenery changes and I'm in a darkly lit room. Being stripped down by what seemed to be service maids. Their eyes look as if all the life and hopes been sucked out of them. I try to fight them but realize I'm chained up. They clean me up and put an old fashioned kimono dress on me. _

_The scenery changed abruptly again and I'm in a rich looking room surrounded by pillows. There's a man straddling me, he looks young and has choppy black hair. I feel hazy and unable to fight back._

"_I'm so glad you're the one I bought. You're a virgin, aren't you?" he asks._

_My eyes widen and I start to struggle even more. "Don't... touch me!" I yell. _

"_Oh don't worry, I'll be gentle. You're lucky I'm the one who bought you. If it was anyone else they probably wouldn't care what happened to you." He said in a devious sweet voice. I start to scream._

Hidan woke _abruptly_ to Sora yelling. "Don't... touch me!" she yelled as she smacked away something invisible. Her eyes were glowing brightly again and Hidan sat up. He decided to wait until her vision stopped but then she started to scream.

"Sora! Wake the fuck up!" he yelled shaking her. Sora started to breathe heavily as her eyes went back to normal. She stared wide eyed up at Hidan shocked beyond her stress meter. "What? What did you see?" he asked, hiding his worry.

"I-I..." she suddenly burst into tears and clutched onto him. "What- Get off me! What did you see?" he asked as he tried to shove her off. Sora wrapped her arms around him and started hyperventilating.

Hidan paused his efforts and just sat there and waited with a scowl on his face. "Don't… Don't let me leave out of your sight Hidan." Sora said trembling.

"What did you fucking see?" he asked getting impatient.

"I…I was being raped." She whispered. She started to cry again and Hidan's body filled with anger. He did not shove her away however; he simply wrapped his arms awkwardly around her to try to comfort her.

_What the fuck am I doing? _

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Big cliff hanger there!**

**Thanks you guys for your reviews! **

**Watergoddesskasey- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! ^_^**

**ComicGeek- I KNOW RIGHT! Who would have though a crazy murdering psycho can be cute when he's shy! xD Thanks for your review!**

**Wealse-chan- Im sorry! The romance won't be for awhile. Hidan and Sora still have to realize their feelings for each other. Then they have to go through the whole process of denial, realization again, and shyness. But it is coming! Thanks for the review!**


	9. Morning Snuggles and Drunken Fantasies

**YAAAY! ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR A COMPETITION! WOO!**

**OK MY YOUNG-or old, I don't judge. - ARTISTS!  
>I am going to issue a challengecontest to you all!  
>MUAHAHAHHAHHHAH!<br>Ahem. Any who, I want you all to draw me a book cover for my story 'The Pretend Pacifist and the Drama Queen'!**

**This contest is being held on me Deviant Art account! Links on my profile.  
>RULES!<br>1.) You have two weeks!  
>2.) Be CREATIVE!<br>Uh yeah that's all there really is to it...  
>OH! I will pick a winner at the end of two weeks on the 19th!<br>The winner will have their own minor character in my story!  
>AND their book cover will be the... well... BOOK COVER for the story as well. durr!:3<br>Please upload your drawing to your deviant art account and name it 'Sora's Book cover Contest.'  
>oh and message me when you have uploaded it or else I will have no clue that you did...<br>YAY! I can't wait to see what you guys come up with!  
>Let the contest... BEGIN!<br>OH and you can submit more than one! You can submit as many as you like!  
>MUAHAHAH! GO CRAZY WITH IT FOR ALL I CARE!<strong>

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

"Hey Hidan." A 14 year old Sora shouted out as she waved at him. "Hey." Came his lazy reply. "So what are we gonna do today?" she asked him. Hidan looked up to her wide, dark blue eyes. Her expression was happy, excited almost, and he wanted to know why.

"What's got you all happy?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes. Her smile faltered as she cocked her head.

"What's got you all grumpy?" she asked him as she poked him in the cheek. Hidan didn't know why he was being grumpy lately. He always hung out with Sora, everyday in fact. She was always smiling and happy, well except when he pissed her off of course. She was always looking for adventure, for trouble, and Hidan couldn't help the fact that he loved this about her. Sora was exciting, she was happy, she was _fun_ and Hidan really never had fun without her. Even if he would never admit it.

"Well?" Sora asked as she bent down to him.

Suddenly he glanced behind her noticing something. A bunch of teenage boys were looking her way, ogling at her ass as she bent over. Anger boiled through his veins and he shoved Sora aside. "Hey! What are you doing?" Sora asked as she followed him.

Hidan marched straight up to the boys his fists clenched tight. One swing was all it took to knock one of them out. "Hey!" one of them shouted as he watched his partner fall to the ground. The other one however, was quick on his feet and swung his fist at Hidan's face.

Hidan was knocked to the ground by the sudden blow. He got up furiously and started for the boy but before he could a different fist came out and knocked him out. "You. Take your friends out of here before I punch the lights out of you as well." Sora spat at the remanding kid.

After they had gone Sora turned to Hidan. "What the _hell_ was that?" she asked angrily. Yes, what the hell was that? Hidan didn't know, he struggled for an answer himself.

He was so mad, so angry, and so _furious _at those boys for staring at Sora. _His_ Sora. It clicked in Hidan's mind and suddenly it all made sence. Sora was his friend, his partner in crime, she was his. No one could have her. He took claim of her once he saved her life that one lonely day by the river. Sora then took claim of him when she saved him from that damn ninja.

They were each other's and no one could change that.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

Sora awoke in complete comfort. The bed was soft and warm and she hadn't slept like that in forever. She had decided she was totally going to ignore the way she acted last night. Hell if Hidan made fun of her for it she wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass. He was her friend; he was supposed to comfort her.

The red head sighed as she snuggled closer to the warmth that was entangling her. Hidan sure was warm, and his skin was surprisingly soft. Sora's eyes bungled open so fast she was sure she had whiplash. She scanned to scene that lay before her.

Hidan was on his side sleeping peacefully, his arm wrapped around her torso, his hand rested tangled in her hair. Her head was resting on his other arm, while she was snuggled close to him. As much as Sora liked that Hidan looked so calm unlike his violent cocky self, she shrieked out pushing him away.

Hidan woke with a start, yelping as Sora pushed him away only causing her to fall off the bed. She completely forgot that their hands were tied thus causing Hidan to follow her movements. Hidan almost landed on her but caught himself easily above her.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he yelled at her.

"You- me- we were _cuddling_!" she shrieked. Her cheeks blossomed with red just as fast as Hidan's did and they quickly separated.

"Err… what? Nooo." Hidan said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. "Get up, were leaving." Came Kakuzu's grumpy voice.

"Not a word about what happened." Sora said sternly. "About last night or about this morning?" Hidan asked glaring at her. "Both." She said her voice tight.

Hidan nodded and stood up dragging her along with him. "Let's get going before Kakuzu has a temper tantrum." Hidan grumbled.

Sora quickly put of her hair and grabbed her scarf and waited for him to grab his cloak before they left. Neither of them uttered a word.

"What is going on with you two?" Kakuzu asked suspiciously as they walked along the dirt path in the country.

"What do you mean?" Hidan asked.

"You two haven't uttered a word or started fighting." He said. It was true, neither Hidan nor Sora had said a word or taken as much as a glance at each other. The awkwardness of the morning and the seriousness of that night had shut them up. They were both deep in thought until Kakuzu interrupted them.

"Nothings going on." Hidan lied.

Kakuzu turned to Sora and you could visibly see her shrink back. She began to twiddle her thumbs and wouldn't look at him. "Sora?" he grumbled.

"Alright! I confess! I had a vision!" she squeaked out.

Hidan face palmed and groaned. "Why is it you can _never_ keep a secret. That's what ninjas do for fucks sake!" he yelled.

"Shut up! It's not my fault!" Sora yelled at him.

"Tell me. Now." Kakuzu said icily.

Sora's lip trembled and she took a gulp she glanced in Hidan's direction and seen that he was looking at her with worry. "Uhh... I'd rather... not say." She said her voice almost trembling. Both of them could visibly see the deathly aura venting form Kakuzu.

"Look Kakuzu, this vision was… well not good. Ya see Sora got into some trouble." Hidan said speaking up.

"Trouble? What do you mean?" he growled. Hidan turned to Sora with a wondering expression and she sighed.

"It looks like I got kidnapped, sold, and was about to… well… be... traumatized." She said while looking down. Kakuzu's gaze hardened and he began walking again. "Hey! Don't you have anything to say?" Sora asked as he caught up with him.

"No." he simply said.

"Well I guess I'm not that important to the Akatsuki then if you don't care if I get kidnapped." She muttered.

"Don't think so highly of the people who supposedly kidnap you. They won't." Kakuzu said.

"But the last two visions-"

"If you think some lousy souls can take you away from the Akatsuki then you're not as bright as I thought you were." Kakuzu growled.

Anger built up inside of her and she lunged at him only to be stopped by Hidan. "Just calm the fuck down." He muttered. The red head growled as she shoved him away from her.

"Ill be fine." She snapped. At least she hoped she would be.

Soon the sun was high up in the sky, blazing down on everything. They had been walking for hours it seemed and Sora had enough. She and Hidan hadn't said a word to each other since the fight with Kakuzu. They were both too tired to fight today and it looked as if their tiredness had paid off.

Kakuzu's wire that connected their hands suddenly uncoiled itself from them. Their heads snapped up in utter shock as they tore their hands away from each other.

"What's this?" Sora asked not sure what was happening.

"You two haven't fought all day. You're free." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Really? Finally!" Sora squealed with delight.

"Don't think it won't happen again." He growled causing Sora to pause mid-skip and deflate.

**oOOOoOOOOoOOoooOOo**

The stars had just come out when they reached a small town by the name of Yottamura. They walked through the streets getting stared at by the drunken villagers as if they were scum. Their eyes told them that they didn't care about how trashy this town was. Sora frowned in disgust at the men who gazed their foggy eyes at her from a crossed the streets. She wanted to get out of this filthy aura.

When Kakuzu stopped at a little restraint she groaned. "What are we doing here?" she whined. Kakuzu glared down at Sora and she just shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, fine." She said as she went and took a seat at a booth.

Hidan sat down from a crossed from her and sighed. "Looks like Kakuzu knows the people who own this shit hole. I guess they owe him money or something." He said boredly.

"Ohh goody." Sora said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"What can I get you two?" a waitress said suddenly. Sora looked up to see a women whose shirt was way too small for her breasts. Her makeup was applied heavily and her hair looked stiff, like she just dumped hair spray all over it or something.

"Just give us a bottle of sake and two glasses." Hidan said waving her off not bothering to glance in her direction.

"Hidan, I'm underage. I can't drink." Sora said once the waitress was gone. Hidan raised his eye brow giving her the look of 'what the fuck does that have to do with it'.

"You're underage by only one year. Who gives a fuck?" He said.

"What ever." She sighed too tired to do anything.

Soon the waitress came back with their drinks and set them down. "Will that be all?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Hidan answered getting annoyed. He took the bottle and poured himself a drink before sliding the bottle over to Sora. She caught it swiftly and steadily poured herself a drink.

She was hesitant at first but seeing Hidan's taunting gaze made her grab the glass and take a swig. The alcohol burned as it went down her throat and she began coughing.

"Don't tell me that was the first time you ever drank." He said. Sora nodded, unable to speak correctly. Hidan rolled his eyes and slapped her in the back, making her coughs subside. "Thanks." The red head croaked out.

"Here have another." Hidan said as he poured her a glass.

"Wow. Aren't you just the bad influence?" Sora said teasingly.

"I have been a bad influence to you since the day we met, now drink up ya pretend pacifist." He said with a joking smile.

"Thanks Princess."

Just after four drinks Sora was wobbling and giggling her ass off. Hidan had about only seven glasses and he felt just fine. A little tipsy but not as bad as Sora.

"You can't hold alcohol very well can you?" Hidan asked as he watched her giggle even harder. Her cheeks were as red as a cherry.

"What! Hidan you sound funny!" she said while giggling even more.

"Oh fuck what have I done." He said while he put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Mr. Grumpikins?" Sora asked as she pouted her lips out to mock him.

"Your more annoying than you were before, if that's possible." Hidan said as he eyed her.

The red head reached for the almost empty bottle and Hidan snatched it out of her reach. "Hey! Give that back!" Sora shouted loudly.

"Ohh no. no more drinks for you." He grumbled.

"Awe Hidan! You're no fun!" she shouted.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Hidan hissed quietly.

"What did you do to her?" Kakuzu growled suddenly. Hidan looked up to see Kakuzu standing there eyes Sora's giggling form. "I just let her have one drink I swear." Hidan said.

"Get her out of here. She's causing a scene." He growled. Hidan sighed and got up taking one last swig of the bottle.

"Come on dumbass." He said as he helped Sora up.

"What? Is the party over?" she asked as she looked at him. Sora turned her head to Kakuzu and frowned. "Oh. It's_ him_. Maybe we should give him a drink? Maybe that's why he's always so... grumpy!" Sora said with drunken laughter.

Hidan got her out through the door right as she passed out. "That's just fucking great." He growled as he lifted her up and situated her on his back. He started heading for the woods where they were supposed to me Kakuzu later.

Sora's soft breath brushed against his neck and he shivered. "Why am I always the one carrying you!" he asked to no one.

"Because you're my knight in shining armor!" slurred Sora who was now waking up.

"fuuuck." Hidan groaned.

"And I love my violent knight! Yes I do~!" Sora sang as she snuggled closer to his back.

"I am never letting you drink again." He muttered.

"Princess! Let's go away and live in your castle!" Sora said as she pointed forwards.

"Hell no."

"Awe why not! Hidan is my one and only and no one else! Princess! We must go to the castle! We have a child to care for!" Sora screamed.

"The fuck? I am not a fucking princess! And we don't even have a child!" Hidan yelled back.

"Hidan! Don't let Kakuzu hear you say that!" Sora gasped.

"Wait- you think Kakuzu is our son? That man is older than we are!" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan don't say such things!" Sora said pouting.

"Do me a favor and shut the fuck up." He growled.

"I don't see why you're so mad. I mean, you are a princess with loads of cash, you have me, and you're adoring son!" Sora said resting her head on his shoulder.

"What ever helps you sleep at night bitch." Hidan growled as he felt a head ache coming on.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Sora woke up with a splitting headache and a very upset stomach. She sat up suddenly and seen she had been sleeping by Hidan… again. The red head frowned when she seen he was curled against her. "Big baby." She muttered as she shoved him over. She stood up wobbly and rubbed her aching head. Sora looked up to see Kakuzu glaring daggers at her.

"What…?" she asked innocently.

"Don't tell me you don't remember." He growled.

"Uhh… then… I do remember?" she asked getting nervous.

"Next time you decide to go get drunk, leave me out of your and Hidan's little love fantasies." He hissed.

"LOVE FANTASIES!" Sora screeched causing Hidan to snap awake.

"What's going on?" he yelled as he blinked awake.

"Hidan what happened last night?" Sora asked while grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.

"Augh! Stop! I have a fucking headache!" he yelled as he slapped her hands away.

"What happened?" Sora shed on the verge of snapping.

"You thought, we were married." Hidan said with a small smirk. Sora's face paled and she suddenly ran to the bushes emptying her stomach all while Hidan laughed. "You also thought I was a princess and that Kakuzu was our son!" Hidan said as he rolled on the ground laughing.

Sora stomped over to him and kicked him in the side. "Shut up Idiot!" she screeched before wincing at her own volume.

"Ok, no more fucking screaming." Hidan muttered as he clutched his head.

"Deal…" she said as she sat down in the dirt.

"Were leaving. Let's go." Kakuzu suddenly grumbled.

"What?" Hidan whispered harshly.

"Yeah Kakuzu! Were both in no shape to travel at the moment!" Sora added.

"You morons should have thought about that before getting wasted." He said as he heading off.

"I think his one goal in life is to make our life's hell." Sora whined as she got up.

"I agree…"

Pretty soon all three of them were headed off in the direction of the Akatsuki hideout. They all were in grumpy moods. Sora and Hidan having hangovers and being irritable. Kakuzu being surrounded by idiots and being very, very irritable.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked as she shuffled along.

"Back to the base dumbass." Hidan muttered.

"Fuck you!" she said while flipping him the bird.

"Time and place babe." Hidan said smirking down at her. Sora rolled her eyes and ignored him as best as she could. "Oh wait! We'll just do it at my _castle_ since I _am_ a _princess _and all." Hidan said with a dark grin.

The red head spun around punching him in the jaw making him stumble backwards. "You bitch!" he yelled as he spat blood.

"Humph." Sora spun around and began walking ignoring him once again.

"If I was allowed to kill you I would sacrifice you to Jashin!" Hidan roared.

"Heh. No you wouldn't." she taunted.

"Wanna bet?" he yelled furious.

Sora stopped walking and walked up to him and smiled. "You and your imaginary god can go fuck each other for all I care." She said while snatching his necklace and ripping it off his neck. Hidan swung at her in a blind furry making Sora dodge.

The red head turned and sprinted off at ninja speed leaving them behind. "If you two make us late, I will rip your hearts out of your chests myself." Kakuzu hissed. Hidan ignored his rant and chased after Sora, even though she was already gone.

Sora pounced from branch to branch among the trees with Hidan's necklace in her grasp. She was smiling a wide smile and on the verge of giggling. She finally hopped down from the trees and began running on foot. It had been a long time since her and Hidan played like this. It reminded her of the good old days.

As her foot landed on the ground there was a snap and suddenly her world was upside down as she was thrusted upwards. Her head hit the ground with a nasty crunch and she slowly fell unconscious…

**OoOoOoOOooOOooOOo**

**WOO! I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter! YEEE!**

**I hope you guys join the contest!**

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction- Daww I'm sorry! I have left you with ANOTHER cliffhanger! Their just so fun to do! Thanks for your review!**

**Nickooru- YEEE! THANK YOU!**

**The Girl Across The Street- Thanks! I Hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Wealse-chan- HEHEHE! I like your name Weasle-chan!:3 anyways I'm not REALLY going to have Sora get raped in the story.. That would be horrible! You will just have to wait and see what happens! Thanks!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE ROCKIN REVIEWS!**


	10. Silly Feelings and Rescued Again

**WOOO! Another chapter finished!**

**Don't forget about the contest guys! Don't have much time left!**

**Now about this chapter, it's a very serious one. I tried to have some funny parts in it but I think I failed.**

**But on the bright side! I think you guys will like it!**

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Two teenagers sat upon a rooftop of an old abandoned house that was perched on top of a hill overlooking the village. They both were quiet today; they usually didn't have this silence between them. The thoughts of their future donned on them forcing them to keep to their troubled thoughts.

"Hey Hidan?" the girl asked glancing his way.

"Hmm?" the boy, Hidan, hummed waiting for her reply.

"If you ever get out of this village, don't forget me k?" she said.

Hidan turned to look at her with his eyebrow raised. "Who says you're not coming with me?" he asked, the corners of his mouth tugging up in a small smirk.

"Well… I just have this feeling that you're going to leave someday. Without me." She said.

"We have like three years to go before we can even leave the village." He muttered rolling his eyes.

"Just promise ok?" she asked getting impatient.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. Now would you stop worrying?" he asked.

She laughed and punched him in the arm before hoping off down from the roof.

"See ya tomorrow!" she called up to him waving.

"You're not staying here tonight?" Hidan asked.

"Well… I have to check on my grandparents. See if their all right." She said looking down.

"Oookay. Just make sure _he's_ asleep before you do." Hidan said with a chuckle.

The girl saluted him before heading off. Once she was far enough away Hidan sighed to himself. "I would never forget about you Sora. You're too damn annoying to let me ever forget about you."

Little did Hidan know was he that was the only promise he was ever going to break…

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

Sora's eyes opened slowly and began to adjust to her surroundings. She moaned as she tried to sit up but noticed she was suspended in the air in some kind of net. She looked down to see she was quite a ways up from the forest floor.

She spotted her ninja bag at the bottom with all her supplies spilling out. The red head glared at the kunai that taunted her from the ground below. Now she had nothing to cut the ropes with. Sora spotted something dangling from her ankle, which was sticking out of the netting.

Her eye twitched at the familiar necklace that hung from her foot. "Stupid bastard." She cursed to herself even though she knew deep down that this really wasn't his fault.

Suddenly there was some rustling down below and her head snapped towards the sound. Her eyes locked on two people standing down below.

"Well lookie here." A man said with a sinister smile. He had short brown hair and wore nothing but a pair of baggy pants and a vest. His feet were bare and dirty. Sora's lip turned up with disgust.

"Not what I was expecting. Can we still get money from her Takeo?" the other guy said. He was shorter than the other guy, Takeo. He had on something similar to him as well as short brown hair. They must be brothers.

"Let me go or ill kick your ass." Sora growled down at them.

"Well she sure is pretty. Feisty too." The shorter one said.

"Oh Taro you know I like the feisty ones." Takeo said with a sneer.

"Shut up and cut me down." Sora hissed.

"How do you suppose you're going to kick our asses when all your ninja tools are down here?" Taro said.

"I'm a fucking shinobi. I can kick your ass with or without weapons." Sora growled.

"You can't when you unconscious." Takeo said with a dark grin. He pulled out what seemed to be a wooden bamboo shoot that was hallow on the inside. He then grabbed what looked to be a dart.

Sora began to struggle inside the net but it was no use. Takeo had already shot her with the dart before she could even think to escape. Soon her world turned dark and the last thing she saw before going under was Hidan's necklace dangling in the sun light from her foot.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

"Uhh Kakuzu... we have a little problem." Hidan said as he popped out from the bushes. Kakuzu turned to see Hidan sheepishly scratching the back of his head; his neck was still bare from any necklace that used to rest there.

"What?" Kakuzu snapped.

"Well you see… I can't find Sora." He said with a small nervous laugh.

Kakuzu growled something incoherent and stormed into the forest where he last seen her disappear. "You two with your childish games." Hissed Kakuzu.

Hidan followed behind him at a distance. "Awe come on Kakuzu. It's not that bad-" Kakuzu spun around with a wild look in his eyes. His killing intent was strong. "Ok shutting up." Hidan muttered.

Pretty soon they found Hidan's necklace forgotten on the ground along with all of Sora's supplies. There was a discarded net over to the side that seemed to have been cut. Hidan picked up his necklace and turned to Kakuzu.

"Looks like these lousy souls kidnapped her." Hidan said angry.

Kakuzu lashed out and punched him square in the face before he had time to react. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" he screamed.

"You had better find her quick." Growled Kakuzu. Hidan started to cuss and angry list of curse words at him before setting off in the direction of the foot prints of Sora's kidnappers.

As he ran, following the foot prints through the forest Hidan began to worry. What if her vision came true? Sora would be raped and forever traumatized. She would no longer be innocent and clean, she would be touched by the dirtiness of the cruel world.

She would no longer be the Sora that he knew. She would no longer be his. Sora certainly did not belong to those men. What would she say to him? _'Hidan you never saved me. Where were you when they were hurting me?_ Where were you?' could he live with himself if he didn't save her in time?

Hidan abruptly stopped and scowled. _What the fuck am I thinking? _So what if he didn't save her in time? She was not his responsibility nor has she ever been. Sure he saved her life _twice_ but that did not make her his burden. She should be the one who should be on her knees, thanking him.

"You've changed." Kakuzu suddenly said dragging Hidan out of his internal battle.

Hidan looked up and noticed he was clutching a tree, causing it to snap and break under his tight grasp. He sheepishly let go of the tree and turned to his partner. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't sacrifice people anymore like you used to." Kakuzu said narrowing his eyes at him.

"What do you mean? I have sacrificed two people on this damn trip!" he shouted.

"Two? Hidan you would have sacrificed maybe 15 if Sora had not been here." He growled.

"What are you trying to say?" Hidan asked while clenching his fists.

"I'm saying she has changed you into your old self." Kakuzu said.

Hidan rolled his eyes and scoffed at him. "My _old_ self? Hah! You don't have to worry about that. That Hidan is _long gone_." He said with a wave of his hand.

"That's a lie and you know it." Kakuzu spat.

"I think you're just seeing things." He muttered.

"You want to know what I think? I think you're in love with her." Kakuzu said.

Hidan's gaze flickered up to Kakuzu's and he scowled. They stood there for a long time glaring at each other before Hidan broke the silence.

"You're crazy." He said angrily before setting off again.

"And you're in denial." Kakuzu said icily after following after him.

"_I think you're in love with her." _what the hell did he know? Kakuzu didn't even know what love was! All he cared about was money. Hidan was _not_ in love with Sora.

Sure she was his friend but he had his religion. He couldn't love. Love was the _last_ emotion that he could ever feel. Actually it was impossible to think that _he_, Hidan, was in love!

He suddenly remembered his time at the Jashin temple. He had missed Sora often and thought of returning. But then he would go out and sacrifice people and he would soon forget about her again.

So no. Hidan certainly did not _love_ Sora… but, then why did he have the feeling of urgency to see her face again? To see her safe and sound? To see her kidnappers surrounded by their own blood with his scythe sticking out of their chests?

**OoOooOoOooOoOooO**

Sora slowly realized that she was chained up as she awoke from her forced slumber. She felt groggy and incoherent as she tried to study her surroundings. She was chained to a wall with chakra chains, of course.

She seemed to be in a pretty well decorated room. You could easily tell the room belonged to a woman with all the pinks and fuzzy pillows that sat upon soft plush furniture. There were paper fans and lanterns strung up on the wall and the room smelled of strong perfume. There was a changing screen off in one corner blinding her view from what was behind it.

Suddenly the door opened and Sora tensed waiting for the stranger to enter the room. She was surprised to see an old woman with gray hair that was tied into a bun. She wore an old fashioned kimono and wooden sandals. She was followed by several younger women, all dressed in the same fashion. Unlike the confident smirk the old women had, their faces were drained of any emotion, any hope.

"Ahh so your awake young shinobi." The old women said as she sat down in one of the chairs. Her followers immediately began to serve her tea and fan her.

"Where am I?" Sora groggily asked.

"You're at a brothel. Those nice young men have sold you to me. Said you were a shinobi." The old lady said with a sparkle in her eyes. She obviously thought she was better than the red head.

Sora nodded her head before growling. "Once I get out of these chains I'll show you just the kind shinobi I am."

"Ha ha ha! Oh I love your stubbornness, I really do but, you won't be getting anywhere soon with all the drugs in your system. Oh and you better get used to them to." She said with a dark smirk.

"Now tell me, are you a virgin or not?" she asked getting down to business. Sora glared at her ignoring her question. "We very well can't sell you until we find out if you are or not. Now answer my question." The lady said as she sipped her tea.

"Fuck you." Sora said as she fought to keep her eyes focused. The lady snapped her fingers and one of her servants grabbed what seemed to be a long metal staff with prongs on the end.

"Either you answer my question or we'll get it out of you." She snapped. The servant girl stabbed Sora in the side sending electricity through her causing her to scream out in pain. The girls face looked remorseful as she set the pole back down.

"Y-yes…" Sora whimpered out. The red head was furious at the old hag but was more furious with herself for giving in. how could she be so weak!

"See was that so hard?" the old women said before snapping her fingers. The servant girls began to unchain her. Sora could do nothing since the drugs overpowered her will to fight back. They took her behind the screen and stripped her down to her bare skin.

They helped her into a bath with warm water in it. One of the girls took out her pony tail and began washing her hair. The others tended to her body. Sora felt violated and vulnerable as they tugged on her arms and hair and washed every inch of her.

After they had her out of the bath and dried they began to dress her in an expensive looking kimono. They pulled her hair back and pinned it into a bun on top of her head before applying makeup on her face. Once they were done they placed a golden headpiece on top of her head. Little golden beads hung over her face.

When they dragged her out from behind the screen she caught a glimpse of herself. She looked like a porciline doll. The red head bet that Hidan would laugh in her face calling her the princess instead of him.

"You have to look your best for our customers now don't you?" the old hag laughed as she looked Sora up and down before tying her hands in front of her and placing chains around her feet.

She was dragged outside of the room and placed into a room with only a small love seat in the center facing a window. Behind the window were empty chairs and Sora realized that's where the buyers sat. She was forced to sit in the chair and was given another dose of drugs to keep her put. The red heads eye lids drooped heavily and all she wanted to do was sleep. She very well couldn't with her situation though.

Pretty soon the old women returned but instead she was in the buyer's room. She didn't come alone though. A tall man with choppy black hair entered the room behind her. He had on an expensive looking outfit and was smiling a sweet smile.

Sora's eyes widened as she realized this was the man from her vision. He looked too young to be buying women though. He looked about as old as she was. How could someone do this?

The old hag said something causing the man to look in Sora's direction and smile wide though she could not hear what. She fought back a shutter and looked away.

Suddenly the door opened and she looked up to see the man standing there smiling down at her.

_I wish he would get that damn smile off his face._

As he stepped closer Sora backed away on the sofa as much as her limp muscles would allow her to. "No need to be afraid darling. I am your master now." He said as he came and sat on the edge of the couch where Sora was laying. He leaned down close to her, so close that their noses almost touched. The red head shut her eyes tight and turned her head away from him.

"Look at me." He said as he slipped his finger under her chin and turned her head towards him. "You are a shinobi correct?" he asked. Sora nodded her head once and gulped.

"A shame you got caught. Oh well, you are safe now with me. Just do as I say and you will not be punished." He said with a sweet smile.

Anger bubbled up inside Sora and she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me! No one owns me!" she hissed as she wiggled away from him.

"I was wondering with you would retaliate." He said still smiling.

_This guy is a creep! _

"But you are so beautiful I will let that one slip. Now are you familiar with the Toransu jutsu?" he asked as he reached out his hand to brush her cheek.

Sora slapped his hand away again and he frowned. Fear struck in the bottom of Sora's stomach_. Okay maybe his smile wasn't so bad_...

"Well then I'll show you." He said as he leaned in and caught her eyes with his. Sora couldn't look away for some reason and she slowly felt herself relax. After he broke his intense stare he smiled down at her again. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No master." She said breathlessly. _Wait- What the fuck am I saying! _

"Your probably wondering why you are saying and doing things against your will. That's part of my jutsu." He said as he leaned in to her and pressed his lips in the corner of her mouth.

Sora wanted to hit him, to kill him, to push him away and go bat-shit crazy on his ass but instead she found herself wrapping her arms around him.

_No! No! NO! Stop it! The only person I want to kiss is Hidan- WAIT WHAT! _Sora started hyperventilating on the inside and mentally smacked herself. _It must be the jutsu making me say these things… yes that's it! The jutsu… _

"Now now, don't get too carried away. I must take you home first. The jutsu doesn't last forever. Now _fall asleep_ darling." He said as he smiled.

A sudden feeling of drowsiness over took Sora and her eye lids fell heavily. She fought back the darkness but the jutsu was too strong and she was soon asleep.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Sora's world was foggy as she slowly opened her drowsy eyes. She looked around and saw nothing but expensive looking pillows and cushions. The bed was surrounded by silk drapes and expensive looking furniture.

"Whe-where am I?" she said, her voice croaking.

"You are in my chambers." A familiar voice said.

Sora looked over to see the black haired man lounging in a chair next to the bed. She began to sit up but fell back over into the pillows.

"The drugs have not fully worn off yet." He said as he stood. He slid into the bed on his hands and knees and crawled over to her. Sora began to push away from him as he laid down next to her.

"Now now where are you going?" he said as he pulled her close. She began to fight with him until he finally pinned her down underneath of him.

"When Hidan gets here he's gonna kick your ass!" Sora screamed as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hidan? Well, this boyfriend of yours will not be coming." He said as he licked up one of her tears.

"You're a sick bastard!" she yelled as she kicked and screamed.

"I think you need more drugs." He said as he pulled out a pill.

"I think you need to go jump off a cliff." Sora hissed.

He pressed the pill to Sora's mouth and but her lips wouldn't budge. She glared up at him with a smirk. Before she could react he popped the pill into his own mouth and kissed her, forcing the pill into her mouth and down her throat.

Once he broke away she coughed and started to push him away. "You bastard!" she yelled as she whipped her mouth.

"5…4…3...2…1" he counted down as Sora began to feel drowsier and drowsier. Pretty soon she was limp and groggy again. He began to crawl on top of her and she struggled to get away from him.

"I'm so glad you're the one I bought. You're a virgin, aren't you?" he asked and Sora's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she hissed.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be gentle. You're lucky I'm the one who bought you. If it was anyone else they probably wouldn't care what happened to you." He said in a devious sweet voice. Sora began to cuss at him in rage as he trailed kisses down her neck and undid the sash in her kimono. Once his fingers brushed against her thigh she began to scream.

"Hidan! Hidan!" she screamed out, her voice getting rough from all the screaming.

Suddenly Sora heard a slam and the man was thrown off of her. The red head looked up to see Hidan, wiled eyed with rage. Happiness flowed through her. She thought she would never be so happy to see his face again.

He glanced over in her direction and his eyes softened a bit. "Who are you?" the man said on the floor.

"Hidan..." Sora breathed.

"Did he touch you?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't get very far." She said groggily.

Hidan stepped towards her but stopped as the man plunged a knife in his chest. Everyone froze as Hidan hissed in pain. "What the fuck?" he yelled as he ripped out the knife.

"Y-you're not dead?" the man quavered.

"Cause I'm fucking immortal!" Hidan screamed as he swung his scythe at him and sliced him. Blood sprayed over everything. Hidan, the pillows, the walls, and even Sora were covered in little splotches of blood. Hidan looked over to see Sora trying to stand of her feel. Her knees buckled under her but he caught her before she landed.

"Hey princess." She whispered.

"Hey pretend pacifist." He chuckled.

"What took you so long?" she muttered against his chest.

"Oh ya know, had some people to kill." He said as he lifted her up. "Wow you actually look like a girl." He said as he eyed her face.

"Thanks..." she muttered as she ripped the headpiece off her head and threw it at the wall. Hidan set her down but she leaned on him heavily. "You're going to have to carry me dumb ass" she muttered.

"Of course." He grumbled. He lifted her up and then proceeded to kick the door down.

"So... how mad is Kakuzu..?" Sora asked.

"What do you think?" Hidan asked. Sora rolled her eyes at him and began to feel tired. "I think… the drugs... are fully kicking in." she said as her eyelids drooped.

"Yippee." He muttered.

Before he knew it Sora was fast asleep in his arms. Hidan didn't think it was true, that Kakuzu was fucking insane. But once Hidan stepped through that door and saw her safe... he knew. He knew that he loved her.

Also he knew that he had one big fucking problem now.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**YAAAAY Hidan has finally realized his feelings for Sora! Even though he doesn't want it to be true! Hehehe!**

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**ComicGeek- Thanks for your review! And YAY! Hidan did save her!**

**Wealse-chan- YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Just message me on Deviant Art when you have uploaded it! I CANT WAIT TO SEE IT! YEEEE!**

**Emopanda- haha YEAH! Thanks for your review!**

**Nickooru- lol why thank you! Thanks for the review!**

**The Girl Across The Street- Sora got trapped in an animal net! Thanks for your review!**

**Fantasy is now Non-Fiction- haha! Yes! Yes they are!**

**Miko Hayashi- YOU SHOULD TOTALLY JOIN THE CONTEST! I still need more contesters!**!


	11. New Mission and Fears

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLY LATE CHAPTER! **

**Lots of things have been going on and… sigh…. School has started yet again. EHH.**

**In this chapter I tried making situations to where both Sora and Hidan got all shy. I hope I didn't TOTALLY make this chapter cheesy and lame.**

**;alkfjg;OIJH;osg;ASLDK;; - NO KITTEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY KEYBOARD!?**

**Haha I just couldn't erase it! SO CUTE! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**OH! And there's more artwork to come! So check out my deviant art site. Links posted on my profile.**

**Congratulations to Ruby-The-Ninja on Deviant art for winning my contest! WOO! Her wonderful artwork is now my story cover! SAY THANK YOU EVERONE! **

**There will be another contest coming up so look for it! **

**oOOoOOoOOooo**

"Uhh… what are you doing?" Sora jumped and spun around with a shriek to see Hidan standing there with a questioning look.

"H-Hidan! You scared me!" she said with a nervous laugh while her hand rested over her heart.

"Can you tell me why you are in my house..?" Hidan asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ohhh… I was just… looking for…some sugar! Yes! Oh look here it is! Imam be on my way now!" Sora said while making a bee line for the door. Hidan grabbed the end of her scarf before she could and dragged her back.

"You suck at lying you know." He teased.

"Oh yea drama queen? You suck at everything else." She muttered.

"What were you really doing?" he asked getting impatient.

"Well... I'm not very good at birthdays…" she said as her cheeks turned red. "But I got you something…" she said as she glanced over at the table where a wrapped package was sitting. Hidan looked surprised and confused as his gaze shifted to the table. There upon it, like she said there would be, was a box. It was wrapped in a sloppy brown wrapping paper.

"I'm not very good at wrapping things..." she muttered.

"I can tell." Hidan chuckled as he made his way over to the table. He picked up the box and ripped the paper away feeling awkward, he had never gotten a gift before. Hidan pulled out what seemed to be a black cylinder, the size of a sword handle.

"Umm... what is it?" he asked.

Sora rolled her eyes and took the cylinder out of his hands. "It's a spear dumbass, look." She flicked it and it slide open to reveal a long pointy, very dangerous looking, spear. "You can stab your enemies with it. I know how you _love_ to stab people so… I thought this suited you." She teased as she handed the shiny black spear to him.

It was very sturdy, had a good quality of metal. It was also light too, so Hidan could wield it easily. Hidan wasn't good with this kind of stuff so he awkwardly scratched the back of his head and muttered a "thanks…"

"No problem!" Sora said as she went over to the fridge and started to dig through it. "Oh!" Sora suddenly exclaimed while hitting her head on the fridge as she jumped up. "I almost forgot." She was now rubbing her head and frowning as she took out a camera from her pocket.

"Let's take a picture with your new spear of doom!" she laughed as she grabbed Hidan around the neck and pulled him down to her. Before he could protest she snapped a picture and stuffed the camera back into her pocket.

"Well remember this day forever!"

oOOooOOoOOoOOo

"Miss pretty lady! Get up!" Sora was shook awake from her peaceful slumber by a very annoying voice. The shaking continued before Sora opened her eyes. "Miss pretty lady! Tobi wants to play!" it said again.

"Gyan… Tobi..." she mumbled. The drugs were having a side effect on her and she was now feeling them. "Tobi... TOBI! STOP SHAKING ME!" she screamed.

The shaking abruptly stopped and Sora opened her eyes to see Tobi sitting on top of her. "Would you get off!" she yelled as she shoved him off her bed. He tumbled over with an 'oof' before screaming "Tobi is sorry!" Sora sat up and rubbed her aching head.

"Well if you're so sorry then go find something that will get rid of this damn headache!" she screamed causing Tobi to jump up and run out of the room flailing his arms. She now had some peace and quiet and she sighed to herself.

The red head looked down and found she was still wearing her kimono. She scowled to herself as she remembered the events that took on last night. Or was it last night? What day was it?

Sora got up and stripped out of the kimono and went in the restroom for a shower. After she was clean and satisfied with herself she dried off and pulled on her regular attire, minus the scarf since it was so hot. Sora wiped the fog from the mirror and stared at herself. She looked like death. Her eyes had bags under them, her skin looked pale, and she felt weak.

"God damn it." She cursed when she realized she must have been sick. She slammed open the door and walked down the empty halls in a slow like pace.

"What's wrong with you, yeah?" Deidara said out of nowhere causing her to jump. The sudden movement caused her head to go pounding and she groaned.

"Don't... do that." She muttered.

"You look like hell, un." Deidara teased.

"Well thank you, _UN_." Sora muttered back. Deidara glared at her before slapping her on the back. "Ouch! Ass hole!" she yelled slapping his arm away.

"Go find Kakuzu. He's the medic, yeah." He said before wondering off in the opposite direction. Sora made her way down the hall sliding her hand down the wall in case she collapsed.

"Wait a minute… where the hell is Kakuzu's room!?" she growled, cursing Deidara in her mind. The red head soon came upon the kitchen to find Kisame digging in the fridge.

"Kisaaameee." She groaned. Said fish man, turned with an eye brow raised with food stuffed in his mouth. Sora would have laughed if she had been feeling good.

"Whab do you wanb?" he asked.

"Where is Kakuzu?" she asked.

"Down the hall, third door down." He said after swallowing. Sora shuffled her way to the kitchen door. "Oh by the way, you look like shit." Kisame called after her.

"Yes, thank you I know." She muttered. Sora followed his instructions and made her way to the third door. She knocked loudly three times and heard some shuffling in the room. "Waaat?!" came Hidan's voice. Oh yeah, they shared a room.

"Need. Kakuzu." She groaned.

The door swung open to reveal Hidan standing there, shirtless. "So you finally awak- oh jeez you look like shit." He said peering down at her. Sora glared up at him before shoving him out of the way. "Where's Kakuzu?" she asked as she glanced around his empty room.

"Uhh… he's out." Hidan said.

"What!? No! Come on! I need medical attention!" Sora yelled before clutching her head and collapsing on his bed.

"Uhh… Sora?" Hidan asked while poking her. "Whaaat?" she grumbled against the covers. "Get the fuck out!" he yelled.

"Not until Kakuzu comes back with medicine." She growled. Hidan sighed and stared down at her. She did look ill and deathly and he couldn't just kick her out. She could die! Ok that was very unlikely but Hidan didn't want to admit he liked having her in her bed.

Hidan growled to himself and stomped over to the bathroom. He dug angrily in the medicine cabinet for something that would heal her before stomping back out. "Here" He grumbled avoiding her gaze as she lifted her head.

"What is it?" she asked peering at the large green pill he held in his hand.

"Medicine, duh." He muttered sarcastically.

"I'm not taking it." She said as she laid her head back down.

"What!? Why the fuck not?! he shouted.

"I don't know what that is; therefore you probably don't know what that is, so _therefore_ I'm not taking it." She said.

"Just take it and get out!" he yelled shoving it in her face.

"NO!" she screamed as she smacked his hand away. Hidan wrestled her to the ground and tried to pry her mouth open. "Open your mouth and swallow this!" he yelled.

"Never!" she yelled while slapping his arm away.

"Quit being a stubborn ass!" Hidan yelled while he held her hands above her head.

"Stop being so pushy!" she yelled kicking her legs. Once Hidan had her pinned he stared evilly down at her. "No, Hidan!" she yelled as his grin grew wider and the pill grew closer to her mouth.

"What are you doing?" came Kakuzu's angry voice all of a sudden.

They both jumped and looked at the door. Sure enough, Kakuzu stood there, looking ticked off as always. "Hidan, stop trying to force yourself on her. Sora what are you even doing in here." Kakuzu growled.

"WHAT! I wasn't forcing myself! Hell no!" Hidan shouted as he got off of her, his cheek ablaze.

"Great, now I feel even sicker than before." She said as she rubbed her head from her spot on the floor. Kakuzu snapped the green pill out of Hidan's hand. "You fool. This is Zetsu's regurgitation medicine. This would have killed her." Kakuzu grumbled. Both Hidan and Sora paled and looked at each other.

"You were trying to kill me?!" she screamed and she jumped up, her hands aiming to strangle him. "I was not!" he yelled.

Kakuzu grabbed her by the back of her collar and threw her down on the bed. "Sit." He said sternly. Sora obeyed and waited for him while glaring at Hidan the whole time. Kakuzu came back with a bottle of medicine and shoved it in her hands. "It's the after effect of the drugs you were given. Take these every four hours. It should be gone within a day." He growled.

"Alright. Thanks." She mumbled before shuffling her way to the door.

"Hidan. Escort her back to her room. _Now_." Kakuzu growled, on the verge of snapping.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a wad." Hidan grumbled as he dragged Sora out of the room by her wrist.

"When did we get back?" she asked.

"A day ago." He answered while glancing at her.

"How long did it take to get back?"

"Three days."

"What?! I was out three days!? What happened while I was out?" she asked. "Nothing much. Had to carry your heavy ass the whole way." Hidan muttered.

"Oh well I'm sorry I'm such a fat ass." Sora growled as she picked up her pace. She suddenly realized Hidan still hadn't let go of her wrist and she frowned as she tugged her hand free. _What in the world?_

"I didn't mean it like that damn. _Women_." He muttered. The red head reached her door and slammed it open. She waltzed in with Hidan behind her and went in the bathroom for a glace of water. After she was done swallowing her pills she picked up the kimono and threw it at Hidan.

"Get rid of that for me. I don't want to ever see it again. Burn it for all I care." She said and she threw herself down on her bed. Hidan ripped the kimono off his head and glared at her.

"Why don't you do it?" He asked.

"Because I feel like shit. Now get to work princess." She mumbled.

"Lazy bitch." He muttered as he walked out of her room and slamming the door. Hidan noticed the kimono was still warm and he started to frown. Sora had worn this; with nothing underneath it…

He shook his head and growled to himself. Hidan felt the soft fabric in between his fingers and suddenly blushed when he realized he had carried her the whole way home when she was practically half naked. Hidan suddenly shouted and punched the wall causing a huge crack to form.

"Uhh Hidan… what are you doing?" Kisame suddenly said staring at him.

"Nothing. Mind your own damn business!" he shouted.

Kisame glanced down at Sora's kimono and glanced back up to Hidan, who was still blushing. Kisame grinned a knowing grin suddenly and said, "oh, nothing. _Sure_." Then he waltzed down the hall laughing.

**OooOOoOOoOOoOOo**

"Tobi, for the last time, get out of my room." Sora growled.

Tobi was currently trying to braid Sora's hair as she lay in her bed, trying to sleep off the sickness. Tobi had come back to cure Sora's headache with the armfuls of stuffed animals from his and Deidara's room. Sora felt bad for Deidara, no wonder he had little patience.

"Tobi is going to make Sora into a princess!" he exclaimed after he put yet another flower in her hair.

Sora didn't have any strength left in her to get up and kick his ass. So she tried to sleep through it but failed when Tobi started humming. "Tobi. Go bother Deidara or something." She grumbled.

"That's a good idea! Tobi will go get Deidara-sempi so he can have princess hair to! Pretty lady is a good girl!" he said as he patted her on the head before jumping up and running out of the room.

"Finally." Sora sighed.

Before long Sora's door slammed open yet again and she groaned as she heard Deidara's struggle to escape. "Tobi! What are you doing, un!" he yelled as he was shoved inside her room.

"Slumber party!" Tobi yelled while shoving Deidara on Sora's bed.

"Tobi will make Deidara-sempi pretty like Sora!" he said as he pointed over at her.

Deidara turned his head towards Sora to see her hair was pulled up with braids and flowers woven in her hair. "Don't say a word." Sora growled.

Deidara held in his laughter but suddenly shouted when Tobi tried to brush his hair. "There's no way in hell your touching my head! Yeah!" he yelled as he shoved Tobi away.

"But Tobi will not touch your head, just your hair." He said. You could literally see the tick marks forming on Deidara's head and Sora giggled.

Before long, Tobi had Deidara's hair up in braids and flowers. He had finally let Tobi play with his hair after Sora just told them to shut up before she _really_ made him women.

As the two sat there in shame the door suddenly swung _open yet again _to reveal Hidan. Doesn't anyone knock around here? Everyone froze as Hidan looked at the situation. He started to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of Sora's and Deidara's new up-do.

"Shut up un!" Deidara shouted as he shoved Tobi aside and ripped the flowers out of his hair. He stormed passed Hidan and slammed the door.

"Holy shit I wish I had a camera!" Hidan screamed while clutching his stomach.

"Fuck you!" Sora yelled while she to ripped the flowers from her hair. "Did Tobi do something wrong?" he asked. They both ignored him while glaring at each other.

"What do you want princess." Sora asked as she brushed out her hair.

"I was checking up on you." He muttered as he leaned against her dresser.

She stopped brushing her hair and raised her eyebrow at him. "You, checking up on me? Ha." She said.

"Kakuzu told me to do it." Hidan snapped quickly as heat rose to his cheeks.

Sora narrowed her eyes at him. "You have been acting strange." She commented.

"No I haven't." Hidan argued.

Tobi, who was watching the two, suddenly gasped and flailed his arms at Hidan. "OHHH Tobi gets it now! Tobi will be good boy and help Hidan out! Don't you worry Mr. Grumpikins!" he said as he ran out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" the red head asked.

"I have no fucking clue." He muttered.

"So... how are you feeling?" Hidan said awkwardly after about 5 minutes.

"Better." Sora replied. She studied his movements and gestures and thought them to be odd. He seemed like he was gentle, or careful, like he was walking on egg shells. Defiantly not the normal attitude of Hidan.

She realized that he was shirtless and held back the heat that was rising to her cheeks. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"So what's wrong with you?" Sora demanded while crossing her arms. Hidan looked up at her with surprise.

"There's nothing wrong with me." He said.

"Bull shit Hidan. You have been acting weird ever since you rescued me from that whore house." Sora snapped getting impatient. He suddenly blushed and glared at her.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm the same old fucking Hidan." He growled.

"Then what's with the blush. You either blush when you're lying, or you're flustered. Now spit it out." She demanded.

"Nothing is fucking wrong with me!" he yelled as he stomped out of the room and slammed the door. "I will find out eventually!" she screamed after him.

A couple hours later Sora was woken, once more, by Tobi. Only this time he basically kidnapped her. "Tobi put me down!" she screamed while he sprinted down the hallway with her in his arms.

"No! Tobi must help Hidan and Sora!" he yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" she screeched as he bolted down the hall.

They came to an abrupt stop in front of a door. You could hear Hidan screaming and pounding on the other side. "TOBI! ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE IM SACRAFICING YOU TO JASHIN!" he screamed. He sounded _pissed_. He started shouting other death threats that could not be repeated…

Tobi grasped the door handle and Sora fidgeted within his grasp. "Wait what are you doing- Tobi! You are not putting me in there!" Sora screamed as she now tried to clutch onto him. Tobi was surprisingly always stronger that her for some reason and the red heads arms were tugged lose from around his neck.

Tobi swung open the door and threw Sora into Hidan so fast none of them could escape. "You guys can come out when you have told the truth~!" he sang on the other side before locking the door.

Sora was lying on top of Hidan and they fidgeted around to make room. "Where the fuck are we?" Sora growled.

"A supply closet." Hidan muttered angrily. There was literally _no_ space and _no _light. "Get off of me!" Hidan yelled as he tried to push her away.

"I can't dumbass!" she yelled as she shoved his hands away. Sora was straddling Hidan since there was zero room as awkward as that was. "Hold on one second, I'm going to see if there's a light." she said while wiggling around and feeling the walls for a light switch.

"What are you doing stop!" he yelled in suddenly, trying to shove her away off his waist.

"Just give me a second." She said.

"Sora stop!" Hidan yelled in panic as he pushed her off and into the wall.

"Ouch! Hidan! Move! STOP PUSHING ME!" Sora yelled as she tried to push against his hand. Hidan scooted as far away as he could from her to give her some room. Sora was not sitting in-between his legs with her back toward him. Her knees were up to her chest.

"Whets your problem!" she yelled.

"I... Uhh.. Fuck off!" he yelled back. Hidan sounded awkward, embarrassed almost and she glared at him through the darkness.

"See. You're acting weird again." She said.

"For the last time no I'm not! Damn!" he complained.

Sora could feel his breath on her neck and she suddenly froze. Her heart was thumping so loudly she was sure he could hear it. _What is wrong with me?!_

"Why are you breathing so heavy?" Hidan asked.

Sora jumped and started to sweat. "Uhh... I... Uhh am not feeling well again." She stuttered. There was a long silence before his voice broke through it. "Now you're the one acting weird."

"Ok! Fine! Were all acting weird okay!?" she said as she shivered from his breath against her neck. "Do you have your meds with you?" he asked.

"…no."

"Fuck! If you throw up I'm sacrificing you to Jashin!" he yelled.

Sora rolled her eyes and laid her head in her lap. She really was starting to feel ill again. Her stomach felt like it was doing summersaults and she felt nervous all of a sudden.

"So why do you think Tobi stuck us in here together." Sora asked.

"Because he's a fucking retard." Hidan grumbled.

"hn..." she said as her eyes fluttered closed. Sora started to doze off and her head fell back wards on to his chest.

"Hellooo? Wake up! Jashin damn it!" Hidan said trying to push her off of him. He finally gave up when he seen that she was not waking anytime soon because of her stubbornness and let her lean against him. Hidan felt at peace all of the sudden and he laid his head back against the wall. Pretty soon he was dozing off as well causing his body to go limp. His hand fell into something… soft and squishy.

Suddenly there was a deathly aura and Hidan's eyes snapped open. "Hidan… did you just touch my chest?" Sora growled.

Hidan yanked his arm away and shouted as Sora turned to strangle him. He could literally feel his cheeks burning as he tired shoving her off.

Outside closet:

Kakuzu was walking down the hall fuming to himself. Leader called everyone into a meeting and the only two that don't show up are his partners. Once he found them he was going to kill them for their idiocy.

He came upon a closet and heard them arguing and fighting inside. "You touched me you pervert! YOU DIE NOW!"

"I didn't mean to! There's no fucking room in here! You're practically on top of me!"

Kakuzu swung open the door to find them both grabbing each other's hair as they tried to kill each other. They both froze once they seen they had company.

"What are you doing to her Hidan?" Kakuzu growled in a deathly tone. Hidan let go of her hair suddenly and pushed her out.

"It's about fucking time!" he said as he stood. A kunai suddenly lodged itself in the wall right beside Hidan's head and he froze.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Leader has called us into a meeting and your busy here trying to molest Sora?" he hissed as he grabbed Hidan's hair and pulled him out.

"Gahh! I wasn't fucking molesting her!" he screamed.

Sora started laughing and followed them down the hall. "I'm going to kill you Tobi!"

**oOOoOOoOOoOO**

"You have a new mission." Pein's voice boomed throughout the room. Hidan and Sora were lazily sprawled out in the chairs while Kakuzu preferred to stand.

"Yeah, yeah, we know that much, just tell us what the mission is." Hidan muttered while rolling his eyes. Kakuzu sighed angrily at his lack of respect while Sora punched him in the arm.

"Punch me again and see what happens." Hidan angrily whispered to her. Sora smiled and socked him again this time in the thigh.

"Bitch!" Hidan screamed loudly while bursting up.

"Hidan!" Pein yelled his voice full of authority. Hidan slumped down in his chair while Sora smiled in triumph. "If you cannot handle this mission I will allow Itachi and Kisame to take it." Pein growled.

"This is not necessary Lord Pein. I will keep these two _idiots _on a tight leash." Kakuzu said.

"Very well. Your mission is to retrieve the Jinchuriki possessing the two tails, Matatabi. The hosts name is Yugito Nii from the Kumogakure village. She is very skilled with strategies so be careful. You will leave tomorrow." He explained causing Hidan to perk up with excitement.

"Yeah! Finally! A real fucking mission!" he yelled.

"Oh and Sora, you are to wear these on your missions from now on." Pein said throwing her a bundle. Sora untied the clothing and discovered it was a new cloak, like the one Hidan wore along with white ankle protectors. "You are dismissed." Pein said before turning.

They all nodded and headed out of the room. Sora frowned down at her new uniform. She felt as if she could never escape the Akatsuki now, that she was officially apart of them.

"So you finally got into the matching jackets club." Hidan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered.

"Sora, follow me, I need to check your wounds." Kakuzu ordered.

The red head sighed as she followed Kakuzu and Hidan to their room for another 'check up'. Her wound felt fine, it hadn't bothered her since the last time it bled so she didn't see what the fuss was about.

Once she was in their room Sora plopped down on Hidan's bed and waited for Kakuzu to get his medical supplies. "Take off your shirt." He ordered her.

"Uhh, not until he leaves." She said as she pointed to Hidan.

"Isn't anything I haven't seen before." He said aiming a glare her way.

"Take off your shirt or I will do it for you." Kakuzu growled dangerously.

"Ok, ok geez." She said as she ripped her shirt over her head.

Hidan looked away and suddenly found the window to be most interesting. _Snap out of it._ Hidan growled quietly to himself as he heard Kakuzu unwrap Sora's bandages.

"Ouch! Don't touch it there!" she suddenly yelped causing Hidan to glance their way. Sora only wore her bra making Hidan blush. Kakuzu was busy inspecting her wound as she pouted at his prodding. Her skin looked soft Hidan noticed as he eyed her body frame. He never noticed how petite and delicate she looked. His eyes scanned over her chest and he finally looked away. Hidan's cheeks were on fire and he clutched his eyes shut to get control over himself. _Jashin please forgive me. _He chanted in his head.

"Can I go now?" Sora asked snapping Hidan out of his thoughts.

"Yes get out." Kakuzu said. Hidan turned to see her fully dressed again and smirked at her glare towards Kakuzu.

"What crawled up your butt?" She growled as she stomped out of the room.

"Don't think I didn't see you gawking at her. If you're going to have an intimate relationship, don't do your _stuff_ around me." Kakuzu hissed.

"What!? I was not!" Hidan screamed.

Once Sora got to her room she collapsed onto her bed. She felt exhausted and decided it was high time to get to sleep. Something kept her from her slumber though and she tossed and turned. She wanted to know what exactly was up with Hidan and all his weirdness today.

Her face scrunched up in confusion when she tried to remember what happened after she passed out. Sora let out a loud growl when her thoughts turned up blank. Though she did remember Hidan's utter look of relieph when he first busted down the door when he rescued her.

It was almost as if he…. _Cared!?_

"Now I know he's my friend but I'm pretty sure he could care less." She muttered to herself.

Sora's heart filled with sorrow suddenly at the thought of Hidan not caring about her. She shook her head and turned over and closed her eyes trying to erase her thoughts.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

_I had no time left. All I knew was I had to get there. Or it would be too late._

_I pushed myself further and further. Gaining speed causing my muscles to burn. I would not stop. I did not know what I was running after but I knew my life depended on it._

_My breaths came in gasps as I tried hard to keep my pace up. Tears stung at my eyes as I tried to focus on my path._

_Then I heard it. Hidan's angered and terrorized scream of rage along with an explosion. My eyes widened and my tears ran faster. I broke through the tree line and pushed aside branches and limbs. I needed to reach him._

_I stopped abruptly at the site of a boy. He seemed to be in his teens and his hair was pulled up in a spiky pony tail. He was standing over a giant hole that recently was filled. _

_My heart sank with dread once I realized where Hidan was. I started to sob then. My best friend and the person I loved were gone. I cried uncontroably. _

"_I know your there…Sora." The boy said. My head snapped up to see him standing over me. I must have dropped to my knees. "Come with me to my village. The Akatsuki will no longer peruse you. You will be safe." He urged._

"_y-you killed him..." was the only thing I managed to choke out. _

"_Yes he's gone, he can't hurt you any-" _

"_YOU KILLED HIM!" I shrieked as I ran towards the dirt hole. I started to claw at the earth causing my fingertips to bleed. _

"_Hidan! Hidan! You stupid jerk! Why didn't you take me with you! I loved you!" I screamed in agony while I searched franticly. Strong arms pulled me away from his grave and hauled me to my feet._

"_What are you talking about? He was a murderer." the boy asked. _

"_He was my friend!" I snapped. _

_The look of utter shock crossed his face and I choked in my sobs. _

"_I have known him since he was little. He was always there for me. You-you didn't know him like I did. And now- now he's DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed as I clutched onto my hair. I fell to my knees and laid there. _

"_I should have told him…" I whispered. _

"_I love you…" _

Sora gasped awake with tears in her eyes. She started to hyperventilate while she held back her sobs. She searched franticly in the dark for the light switch but fell to the floor. She laid there as she cried.

"I don't love him! I don't-" she stopped suddenly in realization.

Sora did love him,

She did care for him,

And he was going to die.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**BUM BUM BUUUMMM!**

**GAHH! **

**Now here comes the hard part. Now my story follows the anime story line so I'm going to have to look up each episode with Hidan in it and include them in my stories. Yay. Fun.**

**Now this will take some time to do so sorry if my chapters come late.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**ComicGeek- OMG IKR! Geez Hidan. You need to realize your feelings sooner! Now all you have to do is teeeell her~!**

**PaleDestiny- Thank you! I love this couple! I don't know why but they just go so well together! Thank you so much for liking my story! I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP ON THE LOVE OF HIDAN AND SORA!**

**Finf- I KNOW! Glad Hidan chopped his head off though! YAY FOR HIDAN! YOU DID GOOD! lol but thank you!**

**Miko Hayashi- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL ARTWORK!**

**DeidaraIshTheShiz- Lol sorry! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! HOPE YOU CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY!**

**Wealse-chan- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love you, I love bacon, and I love you! lol**

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**


	12. You guys will HATE ME!

AM I TOO LATE?! HAVE YOU ALL GIVEN UP ON ME!? FUUUUUUCK!

PLEASE! HAVE MERCY ON ME!

OK so I haven't updated in like 5 years. Or 3? I dunno you guys do the math I'm too lazy.

SPEAKING OF LAZY! My, what a terrible and lazy author I am.

Ahh the wonders and joys of life caught up with me and frankly-

I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW TO END THIS STORY. GUH!

So here's what's gonna happen.

IM GOING TO REVISE ALL MY CHAPTERS. MAKE THEM BETTER. FASTER. STRONGER. Lol you get the point. I feel this story is cheesy. I want to make it more realistic. Like the akatsuki are more deadly and badass. I feel that Sora would have gotten a little hurt along the way. More kiddnappy and torcher and less HI MY NAME IS SORA IM GONNA JOIN YOU GUYS KTHXBYE. I WANT THIS TO BE AS REAL AS POSSIBLE!

In order to do just that! I… need even more time! D:

I know I know. Not what you wanted to hear. BOO BAD AUTHOR.

BUT GUYS! I RECENTLY DISCOVERED WHAT ITS LIKE BEING AN ADULT IT THE REAL WORLD. AND GUESS WHAT IT SUCKS ASS. So between my job and college and homework… I SHALL RE-WRITE THIS STORY.

I HAVNT GIVEN UP ON YOU GUYS SO I HOPE YOU DON'T GIVE UP ON ME.

Oh and now to make myself seem like more of a shitty author.

WHO EVER WON THE BOOK COVER CONTEST MESSAGE ME ON FANFICTION. IM SORRY. I TOTALLY FORGOT WHO YOU WERE. YOU STILL WON. AND YOU STILL ARE GOING TO HAVE YOUR CHARACTER. YOU CAN YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT AND I WILL GLADLY TAKE THE BEATING! HERES A VIRTUAL COOKIE.

OH AND ONE MORE THING. I JUST DISCOVERED THAT I AM TALLER THAN ALMOST EVERYONE IN NARUTO. UGHHHH. BEING TALL SUCKS WHEN IT COMES TO HOT NINJA MEN.

OK! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING THAT LIFE SUCKS. I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL. PLEASE REVIEW ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME AND HOW MUCH YOU'RE EXCITED THIS STORY IS BACK IN ACTION! WOO!


End file.
